Sensei ni koi?
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: Llegar a un nuevo pais, encontrarte con los chicos mas lindos del universo. ¿¡Pero enamorarte de su sensei? Eso si que nunca lo esperaste D: Raimond IE, go y CS mesclados en esta mala comedia que posiblemente te hara arrancarte los ojos por ser muy mala. IExOc's xD
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Stone no nos pertence, y de los Oc's solo nos pertenece Azalia, Patricia, Daniel, Gabriel, Oliver, Link, Zael, Taylor y Spencer**

**Dani: wojo! lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui esta la idea loca que se me ocurrio a fines de marzo xD**

**Gaby: bueno disfruten la lectura y las queremos...pero como siempre es posible que en los fic's de Dani ni los entiendan por hecho anteriores xD**

**Dani: agradecemos antes que nada A: Siyue-san (Barbara), Mia-senpai (Paz/ si quieres que Hide-Junior participe solo manda los datos xD), BlackMoon (Iris/ me encanta tu oc, es todo un reto tener a una chica de Egipto ya que tengo que buscar palabras en arabe xD), Ale-nee-san (Ale), Midori-san (Midori), Alee-nee-sama (Yami), Arlette-senpai (Akari), Valen-nee (Akemi), Yuko-nee-san (Hana).**

**Gaby: ahora el prologo xD**

* * *

[Instrumental]

(se ve un mapa de América, de Chile, México y Perú salen una rayas rojas que llegan a Francia donde hay más rayas rojas, luego sale un circulito en el cual se ve a todas las chica posando para una Foto)

Kimi no koto dou omou ka? tte sa

(Todas las chicas desaparecen de la foto dejando solo a Spencer, ella camina como que por los pasillos del Raimon hasta que se encuentra con Fubuki)

"betsu ni kirai ja nai" nante ittara

(El cual le acaricia la cabeza y esta sonríe inocente para luego bajar la mirada sonrojada y finalmente el le jale los cachete)

Moshikashite naiteru? Ara

(Un copo de nieve se lleva la imagen para dejar ver a una sonriente Spencer chocando con Yukimura)

Kawaii kamo shirenai  
(Posan para una foto y luego aparece yukimura mirándola triste dejando caer una lagrima)

Hashirisarou toshita Te wo nigittara  
(La lagrima se convierte en una lluvia torrencial, en la cual se puede ver a Taylor llorando toda mojada. Derrepende la lluvia le deja de caer, ella levanta la cara y se encuentra con Hiroto el cual la atrae a si mismo mientras esta lo toma de la camisa abrazandolo y tiritando de frio)

Mune no oku no nanika kyuu ni sawagidashita  
(Aparece Aoyama corriendo como loco por un pasillo, cuando luego se puede apreciar que Taylor lo percigue con su escopeta)

Ren'ai no / kyoukasho ga / are ba ii na  
(Se ve a una Akari con una sonrisa malévola y con cuchillos en las manos y con estrellitas en los ojos) (Se ve a Iris friendo algo en el salón de economía cuando lo lanza al aire, por detrás de ella explotan Paz y Akemi) (Salen Taylor, Midori, Spencer y Hana bailando el "MOTTEIKE! SAILOR FUKU" –opening de Lucky Star-)

Wakaranai / mondai ga arisugite  
(Salen Hana y Spencer tocando violin al acostado de Midori que esta tocando el piano) (Salen Ale, Barbara y Paz bailando con Yami y Akemia al Hare Hare Yukai –ending de Suzumiya Haruhi-)

Ren'ai no sensei ga / ire ba ii na  
(Se ve dos siluetas besándose a la luz de la luna en una playa, una es más baja que la otra.) (Salen Spencer sonriendo posando para una foto cuando de repente viene Azalia y se tira encima de ella y luego les siguen las demás quedando aplastada dejado del monto y luego sonríe y toman una foto)

Kimi tatsu boku wa LOVE ni nari masu ka?

(Todos los profesores y alumnos miran la foto con nostalgia y luego siguen su camino normal a sus clases)

CAPITULO 1: Llegando a Japón

Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo como desquiciada mientras sus blancos cabellos azotaban contra el viento, ya quería encontrar la ventana para ver lo que sería su hogar por el siguiente semestre.

-¡Ty espérame!-le pidió a gritos su gemela la cual jalaba dos maletas una verde y otra celeste.

-Bienvenida a mis nuevos dominios Spens ya verás que conquistare Japón al igual que hice con Francia Jojojo-rio ella malvadamente

-Calla mierda que me estas cabreando-dijo su hermana ahora con los ojos mas celestes de lo normal lanzándole su bolso de mano a la cara-obviamente nadie se puede resistir a lo moe de Spencer así que ella se adueñara de Japón MUAJAJAJA-rio ella malvadamente

-Vete a la mierda Nico yo no hablo contigo hablo con Spencer-choco su frente junto a la de su hermana

-Así que quieres pelear Ty- respondió la otra levantando un puño

-Huy si, que malota Nico-se burlo la heterocroma

-...no jo...

-¡No jodan!-grito una peli negra llegando con su maleta blanca- no hice escala en Francia para cuidarlas!

-Nadie te pidió que nos acompañaras-respondieron las albinas indiferente mente

-Son malas me hacen bullying-lloro la pelo negra haciendo circulitos en una esquina emo

-¡Nadie te quiere Akari!-gritaron la gemelas

-¡Sera mejor que callen que ya me están sacando de quicio!-grito Midori apareciendo por detrás de ella para golpearlas en la cabeza a las dos- no hasta bien que se maltraten entre ustedes

-Nee-san no me quiere T^T - lloro Spencer

-Si te queremos, solo que Nico nos molesta

-…y por eso se te desquitan con Spens, que malas-dijo Nico burlonamente

-…hasta ahora no entiendo como Hana las soporta…-dijo una chica de cabello violeta desmechado de puntas naranjas con ondas de ojos anaranjados

-¿Que yo que?-pregunto una peli castaña clara de ojos marrones claros y de buen cuerpo

-Eres muy inocente Hana…-dijo peli roja de ojos naranjas

-…nee…deberíamos abrirla para ver que hay en su cerebro…MUAJAJAJAJA-dijo una rubia pálido de largo cabello y ojos grises-…tal vez encontramos el órgano que la hace muy inocente…

-… ¿Abrirme?...-pregunto Hana

-¡No! ,Hana no-Spencer se puso adelante te ella-…ella es la única que no me hace bullying…ToT…-lloro cascaditas mientras que abrazaba a la peli castaña

-…Spens…-dijo la rubia-…no es que te hagamos bullying…

-Es que te odiamos-dijo con una sonrisa Ty

-…baka…-dijeron todas dándose una fecepalm

-Tranquila Spens, yo sé que Iris-chan también te quiere -dijo con una sonrisa Hana

-… ¡yo también te quiero!-dijo una peli castaña de rulitos con dos mechones hacia delante de ojos verdes esmeraldas

-…¡WI! Yo también te quiero Paz-chan- dijo Spencer para correr a abrazar a la oji esmeralda

-Otra que no sé cómo las soporta…-dijo una peli castaña oscuro de flequillo a la derecha y ojos castaños oscuros

-…y que lo digas…-le respondió una castaña clara de ojos café oscuro y de un lunar debajo del ojos izquierdo-…este mundo está cada vez más raro…

-¡Oye, No te robes mi frase!- grito Taylor levantando un puño

-…no recuerdo que fuera tuya…-dijo ale frescamente llevando sus brazos detrás de la nuca-…no sé dónde lleva tu nombre…

-… ¡Ja! Te trolearon Taylor- dijo Nico riendo a carcajadas

-Oigan no se peleen de nuevo, llaman mucho la atención- dijo Akemi intentando tranquilizarlas

-No te metas, que yo me quede con Yukimura xD –dijo Nico riendo

-¿Quién Yukimura? ._. –pregunto Akemi

-…no lo sé ._. –respondió Spencer

-…dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena- de oyó por los parlantes de la sala de espera

-¡HE MACARENA!- todas se pusieron a bailar mientras Akari y Yami se quedaron con cara de poker mirándolas

-…y se supone que la más normal es Iris…-pregunto Akari

-…lo mismo me pregunto…-dijo Yami

-¡Únanse!- Hana y Ale jalaron a Yami y a Akari a bailar con todo y coreografía

-¡Macarena tiene un novio que se llama!-canto Taylor

-¡Que se llama de apellido Vitorino!- siguió Spencer

-¡Y en la jura de la bandera del muchacho se la dio con dos amigos!-canto Barbara

-¡Ahe!-cantaron todas

-…Danza kuduro…-la cancion cambio y ella cambiaron de coreografia

-¡La mano arriba!-canto Paz

-¡Cintura sola!-siguió Iris

-¡La media vuelta!-canto Ale

-¡Danza kuduro!-gritaron todas

-¡No te canses ahora!- Canto Midori

-¡Esto solo empieza!- canto Yami

-¡Mueve la cabeza!- Akari

-¡Danza Kuduro!-gritaron todas

-…oppa gangman style…-la canción cambio de nuevo

-¡Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja!- Akemi empezó con la nueva canción

-¡Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja!- siguió Hana

-¡Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja!- canto Taylor

-¡Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja!-siguió Spencer

-…con los terroristas…-la canción cambio de nuevo

-¡Do the Harlem Shake!-gritaron todas para empezar a bailar de nuevo al ritmo del Harlem shake mientras que todos los trabajadores del aeropuerto les veían raro.

-… ¡¿Es enserio?!-grito una peli negra de ojos celestes-…me distraigo un rato y ya me están avergonzando…

-…-todas se quedaron de piedra mirando a la recién llegada-… ¡Joder llego Hitler!

-…vamos, apoco no me extrañaron…

-…¡nop!-respondieron todas interrumpiéndola

-…ToT son malas…-cambio su cara a una con una sonrisa sádica-…aunque eso se puede cambiar…jejeje…

-… ¡NO! ¡Nos matara!- todas corrieron por círculos por toda la sala de espera mientras que la peli negra se quedó sentada en una banca mirando su celular, hasta que sonó con el típico tono de Nokia

-¡No me jodas con ese ring ton! Mínimo ponte algo más original como…-Taylor se subió a una banca bajo la vista de todas sus acompañantes-…NANA NANA NANA NANA NANA NANA BATMAN –Taylor salto de la banca y se abrió la blusa mientras que las demás se quedaban estupefactas ante lo que la albina heterocroma hizo, Un neko bolita (N/A: véase gato de lucky star xD) tapo el pecho de la albina.

-¡TAYLOR!- gritaron todas para luego lanzarle sus maletas

-…solo fue el momento…-dijo ella sepultada debajo de la pequeña montaña

-…uff…-suspiraron todas, cuando vieron pasar a un lindo chico de cabello azul grisáceo-…kawai…

-…lo reclamo como mío…-dijo Azalia desinteresadamente

-…bien :3 …¿¡Qué?!

-…que se jodan que yo lo pedí primero…

-…pero ;A;

-…mío y punto…-dijo para luego ir detrás del chico-…nee…soy nueva por aquí me puedes decir dónde está la sala de espera

-…dios…- todas se golpearon la cara con la palma, era obvio que ellas estaban en la sala de espera

-…em…etto…-el chico se rasco la mejilla tiernamente-…pues…yo también estoy perdido…

-…-todas cayeron de espaldas al escuchar al chico

-…Verdammt... scraggy ... Ich habe für die Jungs ... Ich werde eine Jungfrau sterben und unverheiratete(1) ...-dijo Azalia dándose un golpe en la cara

-…JAJAJAJAJA- Spencer y Taylor reían como desquiciadas

-Und angeblich ... sollten wir nicht verstehen, was Sie gesagt haben(2)- preguntó Taylor

-War die dümmste ... Sie gehört im Leben (3)...- rio Spencer

-…se supone que ninguna de las presente sabe hablar alemán…-dijo Azalia con notable molestia

-…Tranquila Azalia-chan no te moleste por favor…-pidio Hana

-…además, aquí nadie va a pagar la fianza por ti…-dijo Akari poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca

-…cállate Akari…-dijeron todas golpeándose la cara

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la peli negra

-…ahora sí que alguien muere…-dijo Iris poniéndose su capucha

-…Azalia tranquila…-dijeron las gemelas

-…-la peli negra las fulmino con la mirada para luego decir-…algún día Alastor las matara por mi…-se sentó en una silla cruzándose de brazos y piernas

-¡NO!-gritaron las gemelas-¡PIEDAD!

-…chicas…-las llamo Yami con una súper gota en su cabeza-…ni las ha tocado…

-…- de la nada las gemelas se desmayaron

-…esta es nueva…-dijo Akemi picando a Taylor con un palito

-…y es más divertida…-dijo Ale arrastrando a Spencer

-…nee Azalia-nee-san…-la llamo Paz-…no iba a ir a pasear con el lindo chico de ojos negros

-...tienes razón Paz…-suspiro- nada gano con molestarme con medio mundo e insultarlo en alemán- acaricio a la pequeña y se le acercó al chico-… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-…Miyabino Reiichi…-dijo el extendiendo la mano con un gran sonrisa

-…Azalia…-lo tomo de la mano y suspiro antes de decir su nombre completo-…Azalia Hitler…

-…te puedo llamar Azi-chan-pregunto inocente

-nop- se volteo a ver a sus amigas-…pero que carajos…

* * *

Una mujer de cabello café fuerte y ojos azul cielo de baja estatura camino por el pasillo buscando con la mirada

-… ¿Dónde se habrán metido las chicas?- se preguntó apretando las llaves que llevaba en su manos-…las chicas me matara si se entera que perdí a sus hermanas apenas llegar a Japón…ay…-suspiro para luego avanzar por los pasillos del aeropuerto

-…Yami deja mi cabello- grito Iris

-…pero tú eres la que me está pisando el trasero- se quejó la peli morada

-…espera, entonces eres tú la que tiene el trasero en mi pie…-se quejó Ale

-…no…tu eres la que me está aplastando los senos Ale –se quejó Hana

-…entonces es Paz la que tiene la cara en mis pies…-dijo Spencer

-…entonces quien tiene su mano en mi boca- se quejó la pequeña

-…entonces es Paz la que me está mordiendo la mano-dijo Bárbara

-…pero no era Akemi la que tiene la cara en mi trasero- pregunto Midori

-…no, esa es Taylor…-respondió la peli roja-…oigan quien me está mordiendo el tobillo…-pregunto cabreada

-Azalia…-respondieron todas a coro

-…yo estoy aquí…-respondió la peli negra que seguía para al costado del chico-…y…¿¡Cómo carajos llegaron a este nudo humano?!

-…twister xD- respondieron todas

-…dios…creo que hubiera preferido pagar más para hacer escala en USA…ToT-lloro Azalia

-…Hasta ahora me sigo preguntando porque hacer escala en Francia estaba más barato que ir a de frente a Japón…-dijo Akari

-…nee…hubiera sido mejor hacer escala en Rusia…-dijo Akemi pateando a Taylor

-…oye no te pases…-se quejó la albina-…pensé que eras Spencer…

-… ¿ahora que hice yo?

-…nada…

-…ToT no debí hacer escala en Francia…-lloro Azalia

-… ¿son Europeas?- pregunto Miyabino

-…todas excepto Yami, Ale y Azalia…aunque Azalia vive desde hace muchos siglos en Alemania…-se burló Taylor

-…y una mierda…no acepte la beca para sufrir esto…

-…pues que pena xD

-…debí haberme quedado en Perú comiendo anticuchos (4)…-se quejó Azalia

-…o irme de carrete (5) en Chile…-se quejó Yami

-…o ir a una fiesta en México…-se quejó Ale

-…que triste es nuestra vida ToT…-dijeron las tres

-…lo superaran…al igual que Iris-chan y Midori-chan…-dijo Hana, la cual al voltear se asustó al ver un estado deprimente en una esquina emo

-…yo quería ir a pescar al Nilo…-lloro Iris

-…y yo quería ir a jugar Hurling (6) con mis primos…ToT-lloro Midori

-…wua…TOT-lloraron las dos

-…extraño estar en el palacio Le Noir…-dijo Spencer haciendo circulitos en el piso

-…extraño tomar mi vino rose de Portugal…ToT-lloro Taylor

-…pe…pero chicas…-.-UUU –Hana intento animarlas

-…no piensen en Italia chicas…-dijo Bárbara con los ojos llorosos

-…claro no pensaremos en nuestras hermanas…-dijeron Akemi y Akari con los ojos hechos agua

-…ma…-sollozo Paz

-…no lo digas Paz…-pidieron todas

-…ma…ma…mama….TTOTT-Paz comenzó a llorar como una bebe mientras que rodaba por el piso siendo acompañada de las demás chicas

-… ¡Chicas!-grito la peli café

-… ¿Qué?...-preguntaron todas con aires de depresión que contagiaron hasta a Miyabino que también tenía los ojos llorosos

-…Ya tengo las llaves, vamos a casa…-dijo ella con la voz un poco apagada por el ambiente

-¡YO QUIERO LA CAMA DE ARRIBA!-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus estados deplorables

-…pe…pe…-tartamudeo la mujer mientras veía como las chicas se iban riendo asía la puerta-…ni saben dónde es…

- ._. –todas se voltearon a ver a la peli café-…Lía-san…

-…mejor vámonos antes de que se metan en más problemas-dijo pasando por el frente de las chicas

-…haremos huelga hasta que nos den un helado…-dijo Akemi

-…si, eso haremos…-dijo Bárbara sentándose en el piso junto a la peli roja

-…!scheiße! (7)-grito Azalia-…yo les compro su puto helado pero se paran…

-…bien…-dijeron todas con miedo-…pero no nos mates Hitler…ToT

-…Azi-chan -.-UU –dijo Lía

-…vámonos que no estoy para aguantarlas a todas…-.-*** -una nube negra se formó encima de la cabeza de Azalia mientras que salía del aeropuerto seguida de todas las demás

-…Sayonara…-Miyabino se despidió agitando la mano mientras que las demás se despedían con un saludo estilo militar (N/A: como el de Ichinose xD)

* * *

Ya estando en su nueva casa, las chicas tomaron una habitación cada una. A excepción de las gemelas que compartirían habitación y Paz que dormiría con Akari por tener miedo a la oscuridad.

-Bien, chicas vayan a dormir y acostúmbrense a el cambio de horario, también actualicen sus celulares que tener la hora en ellos les será muy…-Lía se volteo-…genial ya se durmieron- al ver a las adolescentes que supuestamente estarían escuchando atentamente sus pautas sobre como sobrevivir ahí, pero todas estaban dormidas.

Spencer estaba abrazada a Taylor mientras que la heterocroma estaba babeando una almohada que estaba abrazando. Akemi estaba echada encima de la mesa de centro con la cabeza colgando. Yami estaba echada a lo largo del sofá descansando las piernas encima del regazo de Iris que estaba cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada. Mientras que Hana tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Midori y está descansando la cabeza encima de la de la castaña. Y Paz estaba dormida en el regazo de Akari.

-…será mejor que las deje dormir…-dijo Lía encerrándose en su oficina

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Noche 1: Nunca a Paz, Akari y Spencer

-…chicas…-susurro Taylor-… ¿ya están despiertas?

-…sip…-respondieron todas

-…entonces…ayúdenme con Spens ToT –lloro cascaditas al no poder liberarse de su gemela

-…bien…Iris, Yami, Azalia…es su turno-dijo Midori

-…bien…-entre las tres chicas lograron separa a Taylor de Spencer

-…pensé que lo de dormir como un tronco era en sentido figurado Ty –se quejó Yami

-…pues ya sabes que no…-dijo Azalia

-…bueno...dejemos eso de lado…-dijo Midori

-¿Dónde está Lía-san?- pregunto Hana

-Se metió a su oficina y le puso llave-respondió Iris

-…seguramente está hablando con alguna de nuestras hermanas…-dijo Taylor

-…pero las paredes son a prueba de sonido ToT –dijo Yami

-…si…pero no los conductos de ventilación xD –dijo Akemi

-…cierto, hay unos que son de la chimenea de la oficina, tal vez si vamos al segundo pi…-Ale no pudo terminar porque un grito las asusto

-…¡HITLER DEVUELME MI GATO!- grito Spencer

- …Spens sveglio...cazzo...(8)-dijo Akari lanzándole una almohada a Spencer botándola del sofá

-…ToT pero mi gato…-lloro en el piso al caer de cara mientras que las demás estaban con los nervios de punta al pensar que ellas se despertarían

-… Merda... e chiudere quella cazzo di Spencer(9)- dijo Paz lanzándole una almohada a la albina mientras que se acomodaba en el regazo de Akari

- ._. …desde cuando Paz…PAZ sabe palabrotas en italiano…-se preguntaron Akemi y Bárbara

-…créeme que se escuchó tan grosera como la cara de Taylor…-dijo Azalia

-…no se pelean ahora que tenemos que ver si podemos saber que está pasando con las demás…-dijo Midori tapándole la boca a la albina

-…te salvas por este round Hitler…-dijo en son de burla la heterocroma

-… Halt die flache Brust (10) jejeje…-se burló Azalia

-…algún dia te matare…-respondió muy molesta Taylor

-…ya vamos…-dijo Akemi subiendo las escaleras

-…bien…-todas subieron y se acercaron a la rejilla de ventilación. Mientras que Taylor y Yami estaban sentadas a los lados, Iris estaba parada detrás de Yami y Hana detrás de Taylor. Ale, Akemi y Bárbara estaban sentadas como indias al frente de la rejilla.

-"¿Qué tal estuvo su vuelo?"- pregunto una voz que se notaba distorsionada por estar al otro lado de la línea

-…bien, no tuvimos problemas hasta llegar al aeropuerto…-respondió Lía

_-…"se cagó sola"…-.-_UUU –pensaron todas

-"¿Cómo que hasta llegar al aeropuerto?"-la otra voz estaba notablemente alterada-"¡Lía! ¿¡Algo les ha paso en el aeropuerto de Japón?!"

-¡No!...no es eso Dani…es solo que… las perdí cuando bajamos del avión…-se notó que Lía dudo mucho al decir lo ultimo

-"…ah…era eso…uff…"-suspiro Daniel-"…pensé que las habrían detenido o algo por el estilo...o que jugaron twister…jeje…"

-…em…etto…

-"…jugaron twister ¿verdad?"

-… ¿sí?

-"…dime que Azalia no estaba metida en el nudo humano…"

-…por suerte no…

-… ¿cómo que por suerte no? ¿Eh?-susurro molesta la peli negra

-…es que eres todo un problema Azi…acéptalo…-.-UUU –susurro Iris

-…malas ToT…

-"…bueno… ¿Cómo esta Akari?... ¿Ty está haciendo su tarea? ¿Iris se puso protector solar? ¿Hana y Spens están practicando con el violín? ¿Azalia, Akemi, Ale y Bárbara no se están metiendo en problemas? ¿Midori está intentando practicar con otros instrumentos? ¿Quién está durmiendo con Paz?"- Dani ataco con preguntas a Lía

-…Dani…-.-UUU…recién hemos llegado…ni que hubiera pasado una semana desde que nos fuimos de Francia…por cierto… ¿Cómo esta…

-"…"-la voz del otro lado de la línea se quebró en llanto-"…discúlpame Lía…pero no pude hacer nada…no podía tomar una buena decisión…Hikari estaba en Italia en una audiencia con Yue…y Alejandra estaba viendo lo del próximo viaje de las demás chicas que irán a vivir a Japón con ustedes…yo…yo…tuve que firmar esa maldita orden de ataque…"-la voz de Daniel estaba muy ahogada por la entrecortada respiración

-¡Pero Dani dime que paso!-exigió Lía

-"…las tropas de China avanzaron a Europa, el bunker de entrenamiento espía que se ubicaba en Ucrania fue usado como carnada…y a nombre de Reine Lune(11) explotaron los campos de concentración…ya mande un equipo de recuperación a buscar sobrevivientes…pero las bombas eran de escala nuclear…pero es difícil que no haya penetrado la capa terrestre que protegía el bunker…discúlpame Lía…todo esto es mi culpa…"-la voz de Dani se encontraba en un estado deplorable

-…no importa Dani…todavía hay esperanza…y después de todo…en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿no?...-la voz de Lía también se estaba quebrando

-"…snif tienes razón…"

-…¿Cómo están las demás?

-…Hikari está en un campo de concentración en Rumania…Alejandra y Yuko están viendo cosas en Chile…Gabriel en trabajos de inteligencia…Valen metida en algún grupo de espionaje con Miguel…Patricia en algún lugar de Perú salvando a su familia del servicio militar alemán…Yue viendo que hace para parar esto, Xing intentando sacar a sus hermanas de China…Nyo metida de instructora en un campo de concentración en algún lugar de Italia…y de las demás…aun no tengo información…en esto estamos muy movidos por aquí…tanto que ni se dónde está Ollie y Zael, y ni Link nos lo quiere decir…"

-Bueno, no te puedes quejar mucho…tu estas metida en problemas con los peces gordos más grandes de la mafia que persigue a la milicia más conocida de Europa…sinceramente fue más tu culpa que la de ellos que tuvieran ese problema con tus padres…ahora ellos están jugando debajo de la mesa en la contra de ustedes…

-"Mejor cambiemos de te…"-Dani no pudo terminar ya que una alarma muy aguda la interrumpió-"…merde…tengo problemas, hablamos otro día si es que podemos…no le digas nada a las chicas…es mejor si ellas no se enteran de lo que pasa por aquí…prívalas de sus derechos de redes sociales e internet si es necesario"

-¿¡Qué?!-entre todas se taparon las bocas para no ser escuchadas

-…bien…hare lo que pueda…nos hablamos Dani…suerte…

-"pata ti también Lía"-la llamada se cortó rápidamente

-…a ver…-Se escuchó que Lía estaba prendiendo su lap top

-…Sera mejor ir a dormir…ya veremos después como es que nos ponemos al tanto de lo que pase afuera…-susurro Taylor

-…pero fue una orden directa de tu hermana no estar en contacto con el exterior…-dijo Yami

-…me vale mierda lo que Daniel diga…ya ni debería estar orgullosa de ser una Le Black…-respondió Taylor

-…Ty no lo digas por favor…-pidió Akemi

-…para mi…

-No digas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir Taylor-le advirtió Azalia

-…para mí, Daniel y Gabriel Le Black están muertas…-dijo ocultando su mirada en una sombra

-…Taylor…-Hana puso su mano en el hombre de la albino

-…ahora están bajo mi mando ¿no?- pregunto firme la heterocroma

-…pues…-todas dudaron

-no las escuche…-dijo molesta Taylor

-…si…-dijo Yami-…seré tu subordinada solo por esta vez…no quiero quedarme sentada sabiendo que Alejandra corre peligro allá afuera…

-…yo tampoco quiero vivir tranquila sabiendo que mis hermanos están en algún lugar de Italia como ilegales…-dijo Akemi parándose-…cuentas conmigo Capitán…

-…yo quiero saber dónde está Marik…-dijo Iris acercándose a las demás-…no quiero estar como si nada pudiendo salvar a mi hermano de alguna manera

-…yo también entro…-dijo Hana-…realmente le debo mucho a Yuko-san…gracias a ella estoy aquí…y me parece injusto que ella no se pueda salvar también…

-…ya que Capitán…sabes que me gustan las peleas en grande…-dijo Azalia levantándose junto con Midori-…y realmente quiero estar segura de que alguna manera Suramérica se puede salvar de este rollo…

-… ¿Cuento con ustedes?- pregunto Taylor mirando a Ale y Bárbara

-…solo por curiosidad…si hipotéticamente dijéramos que si…

-que dijeras que si- Bárbara interrumpió a Ale para juntarse con las demás-… ¿te unes?

-…ya que…pero…como estaremos enteradas de todo lo que pase en Europa…

-…tacha el internet y redes sociales en casa Ty-dijo Midori

-…bien…-Taylor se tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a andar por el pasillos dando vueltas-…pues…creo que hay un sótano en la casa…y también un ático…podemos úsalos para crear líneas de cable…

-En el ático trabajaremos de noche-dijo Iris- si Lía-san estará trabajando en su oficina de noche para que no estemos al tanto de muchas cosas…

-Además el sótano está cerrado y a menos que le quitemos las llaves a Lía-san-dijo Akemi- no creo que podamos entrar…

-…olviden la cerradura del sótano…de eso yo me encargo hasta de ponerle una llave con la que solo nosotras podamos abrirlo-dijo Ale

-…bien…ya tenemos dos problemas menos…-dijo Bárbara

-…ahora…-Yami miro a Taylor-… ¿Cuáles son sus primeras ordenes Capitán?

-…uno…ni Paz, Akari y Spencer se deben enterar de esto…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Midori

-Porque Spencer es la menor-respondió Hana-…¿pero Akari y Paz?

-No me pienso arriesgar a perder a Akari…recuerden que ella tiene hipotensión y eso es un gran problema…recuerden como estaba cuando subimos al avión en Francia…y Paz por que no estamos hablando de su hermano o su prima…-Taylor comenzó a hacerse una trenza-…estamos hablando de Mía-san…ella es su madre y todavía es muy inmadura para comprender la situación, está bien si se queda con Akari por el momento…

-Tienes razón…-dijo Iris

-..Vamos a dormir…mañana hablamos más sobre esto…-ordenó Taylor

-…pero antes…-Ale la jalo al centro de un circulo que formaron las chicas

-…juramento de cabello…-dijo Bárbara

-…oigan yo no estoy para esas cursilerías…-se quejó Azalia

-…pero es como un pacto…-dijo Akemi

-vamos te la aremos bien Azi -insistió Yami

-…entonces todas nos haremos una trensita o algo en el cabello-dijo Taylor

-…oigan yo no le voy a esas cosas…-dijo Iris

-…fue, todas nos haremos unas…pero no hoy tengo mucho sueño…-se quejó Ale

-…bonne nuit –se despidieron Taylor y Hana

-…gute Nacht- se despidió Azalia

-buonanotte…-se despidieron Akemi, Bárbara

-buenas noches…-se despidieron Yami y Ale

-lailah taíibah…-se despidió Iris

-oíche mhaith-dijo Midori yéndose a su habitación (12)

* * *

Traducciones:

(1) …Verdammt... scraggy ... Ich habe für die Jungs ... Ich werde eine Jungfrau sterben und unverheiratete (Alemán):...maldita sea...tengo pésimo gusto para los chicos...moriré virgen y soltera...

(2) Und angeblich ... sollten wir nicht verstehen, was Sie gesagt haben (Alemán):...y se supone que no deberíamos entender lo que dijiste

(3) War die dümmste ... Sie gehört im Leben (Alemán):...fue lo más tonto que escuchado en la vida...

(4)Anticucho: es un platillo típico peruano que está hecho del corazón de la vaca…es muy rico xD

(5)Carrete: si mal no me equivoco es una expresión chilena que es como decir que se van de fiesta o algo parecido…-.-UUU…creo…xD

(6)Hurling: (en irlandés, iomáint o iománaíocht) es un deporte de equipo de origen celta. Está regido por la Asociación Atlética Gaélica. Se juega con palos (hurley/camáin) mediante los cuales se golpea una pelota (sliotar). El juego se practica principalmente en Irlanda y se parece al shinty, que se juega en Escocia. Existe una versión femenina del juego, que se conoce como camogie.

(7) scheiße! (Alemán): joder o carajo

(8) …Spens sveglio...cazzo... (Italiano): joder…cállate Spens

(9) Merda ... e chiudere quella cazzo di Spencer (Italiano): mierda…cállate de una puta vez Spencer

(10) Halt die flache Brust (Alemán): …cállate pecho plano

(11)Reine Lune: Reina Lune…hace una referencia al nombre histórico que tiene Dani en la milicia / Lune (Francés): Luna

(12) bonne nuit(Francés), gute Nacht (Alemán), buonanotte (Italiano), lailah taíibah (Árabe), oíche mhaith (Irlandés): literalmente Buenas noches.

* * *

**Dani: bueno espero que les haya gustado...y bueno...aqui esta la ficha para quienes me deben...¬¬**

**-nombre:  
-edad(15 a 18)(sera como si estuvieran en la prepa xD):  
-pais natal (japon no vale):  
-apariencia:  
-personalidad:  
-fobia:  
-locura(por ejemplo Spencer es bipolar al extremo, su segunda personalida se llama Nico y puede llegar a ser mas mala que Ty) (Ty tiene su escopeta Aiden):  
Ropa: -diaria -de dormir -de baño -de verano o de campo -ropa de actividad(si utilizan alguna ropa en especial para realizar sus actividades  
-actividad (danza, musica, equitacion, patinaje artistico, canto, trapesio, gimnasia, atletismo, academico-lo que son estudios-, ect) (cuantos quieran xD pero no muchos, si solo una pid algo se quedara como algo en lo cual solo ella destaca y le enseñara su profe)  
-gustos:  
-disgustos:  
-color favorito:  
-extras:  
-algo con significado (como alguna joya o algun pensamiebto o refran):  
-problema (Spencer: tiene cierto desequibrio en el cuerpo lo cual hace que se caiga al dar vueltas en la pista) (Ty: tiene dislexia):  
Pareja: bien aqui necesito a los del IE y los del Go o CS xD **

**(Taylor: Hiroto, Aoyama**

**Spencer: Fubuki, Yukimura**

**Azalia: Genda, Miyabino**

**Barbara: Tachimukai, Shuu**

**Paz: Gianluca y Kishibe**

**Iris: Tobitaka, Hakuryuu**

**Ale: Suzuno, Taiyo**

**Midori: Sakuma, Saruryuu**

**Yami: Afrodi, Yuuichi**

**Akari: Goenji, Tsurugi**

**Akemi: Kidou, Minamisawa**

**Hana: Nagumo, Fey)**

**(Quienes no me pueden tocar: Kazemaru, Kirino, Fudo, Hikaru y Kariya. Sobre Shindou e Ichino aun no estan seguros)**

**Gaby: bueno, esperamos sus datos...para el siguiente capi que hay que escribir...**

**DAni: como si tu escribieras ¬¬**

**Patty:...bueno antes de que se peleen...BYE CUIDENCE Y NO HAGAN MOLESTAR A SUS MAMIS! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma Eleven, Go y Chrono Stone no nos pertenece y de los Oc's solo nos pertenece Azalia, Taylor, Spencer y Zael.**

**Dani: wolas!1 que hay denuevo mis queridas victimas xD**

**Gaby: ¬¬**

**Dani:...te la vas a pasar toda la vida molesta conmigo!?**

**Gaby: ¬¬ sip xD**

**Dani:...bueno...hoy arrancamos con el primer capi de Sensei ni Koi! xDy bueno pues...esperemos que les guste...aunque muchos se sentiran confundidos.**

**Flash Back: ya todos los conocen xD**

**Fotos: es como si estuvieran pasando fotos ya sea en camara lenta o fotos xD**

**Espacio Publicitario: es como un corte comercial o una publicidad xD**

**Noche: es como que una parte extra del fic...es que me da peresa volver lo un fic con dos partes, ademas seria muy molesto xD pero bueno, espero que les guste estos segmentos xD**

**Patty: por cierto el opening de este fic se llama Kimi+Boku=love? de Lovely Complex, bueno ahora si dejamos el capi xD**

**Dani:...el cual no esta muy bueno pero ya que xD**

**Patty: AGRADECEMOS A: Princessfic (bueno aqui esta la conti...espero que te guste...y espero actualizar pronto TwT), Midori-chan739 (tranquila, no pasa nada...yo tambien dejo review's apurados xD), Amelia Marie Barton (bueno en este capi se puede apreciar lo muy buena que es Paz para todo tipo de cosa xD), Anonima25 (bueno...espero que te guste el fic xD), Yuko-96 (._. LA IDEA DEL VENTILADOR ME ENCANTO!...eso tiene que estar te lo aseguro, ademas recuerda que ella son como que de la poli xD), Lía-chan555 (bueno, aqui llegaron las chicas xD), Siyue-san (bueno, se me ocurrio la idea loca de la canciones cuando estaba viendo un raking de las mejores canciones de todos los tiempo xD...y bueno pues...es que...se me dio por poner a Nyo como otro personaje xD), Valen Mizoukoshi (...ok fue cruel lo que te dijo Nico en el prologo xD...pero aqui esta la conti...y no creo que maten a Akemi por su obsecion con el cabello de Ty...ya pronto lo sabras xD) y a todas la chicas que participan en este loco fic xD.**

**Dani:...sin mas el capi xD...VAMOS GABY NO TE MOLESTES CONMIGO!**

**Gaby:...-la ignora-**

* * *

[Instrumental]

(se ve un mapa de América, de Chile, México y Perú salen una rayas rojas que llegan a Francia donde hay más rayas rojas, luego sale un circulito en el cual se ve a todas las chica posando para una Foto)

Kimi no koto dou omou ka? tte sa

(Todas las chicas desaparecen de la foto dejando solo a Spencer, ella camina como que por los pasillos del Raimon hasta que se encuentra con Fubuki)

"betsu ni kirai ja nai" nante ittara

(El cual le acaricia la cabeza y esta sonríe inocente para luego bajar la mirada sonrojada y luego este le jala los cachetes)

Moshikashite naiteru? Ara

(Un copo de nieve se lleva la imagen para dejar ver a una sonriente Spencer chocando con Yukimura)

Kawaii kamo shirenai  
(Posan para una foto, luego aparece yukimura mirándo la foto triste dejando caer una lagrima)

Hashirisarou toshita Te wo nigittara  
(La lagrima se convierte en una lluvia torrencial, en la cual se puede ver a Taylor llorando toda mojada. De repente la lluvia le deja de caer, ella levanta la cara y se encuentra con Hiroto el cual la atrae a si mismo mientras esta lo toma de la camisa abrazándolo y tiritando de frio)

Mune no oku no nanika kyuu ni sawagidashita  
(Aparece Aoyama corriendo como loco por un pasillo, cuando luego se puede apreciar que Taylor lo persigue con su escopeta)

Ren'ai no / kyoukasho ga / are ba ii na  
(Se ve a una Akari con una sonrisa malévola y con cuchillos en las manos y con estrellitas en los ojos) (Se ve a Iris friendo algo en el salón de economía cuando lo lanza al aire, por detrás de ella explotan Paz y Akemi) (Salen Taylor, Midori, Spencer y Hana bailando el "MOTTEIKE! SAILOR FUKU" –opening de Lucky Star-)

Wakaranai / mondai ga arisugite  
(Salen Hana y Spencer tocando violín al acostado de Midori que está tocando el piano) (Salen Ale, Bárbara y Paz bailando con Yami y Akemi bailando al Hare Hare Yukai –ending de Suzumiya Haruhi-)

Ren'ai no sensei ga / ire ba ii na  
(Se ve dos siluetas besándose a la luz de la luna en una playa, una es más baja que la otra.) (Salen Spencer sonriendo posando para una foto cuando de repente viene Azalia y se tira encima de ella y luego les siguen las demás quedando aplastada dejado del monto y luego sonríe y toman una foto)

Kimi tatsu boku wa LOVE ni nari masu ka?

(Todos los profesores y alumnos miran la foto con nostalgia y luego siguen su camino normal a sus clases)

CAPITULO 1:

-…au...au…¡au!-gritó Spencer dando vuelta en el piso-…merde…dormí en mala posición…T-T

-…no te quejes…que dormir en un sofá es muy incómodo también…-se quejó Akari levantándose de su asiento-…Paz…ya despierta…

-…no quiero…-sollozo

-…Paz…

-…no…

-Paz…

-…no…

-¡Paz!-la llamo Lía bajando de las escaleras-….ya es hora de comer…-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-…¡wa! Buenos días chicas…-dijo una soñolienta Azalia entrando a la sala ya con unos pescadores jean desgarrados en la vasta, unos converse negros de caña alta y una blusa de manga caída de color azul marino con un estampado del gatito de Lucky Star

-…nee…-llamo Spencer-… ¿por qué no me llevaron anoche a la cama?

-Discúlpame Spens, no soy lesbiana…-respondió Azalia

-¡En tu vida alguien te va a querer!-respondió con ironía la albina

-Spencer-una almohada le cayó en la cara a la albina-…deja de gritar, que me estas sacando de quicio…-ordeno una molesta heterocroma, siendo seguida por una feliz Ale que le hacía una trenza en todo el cabello

-Listo, te quedo bonita-comento la castaña

-Gracias Ale…

Entraron todas a la cocina ya cambiadas, mientras que las tres dormilonas se bañaban.

-Y bueno, ¿ya nos podemos hacer las trenzas?-pregunto Hana que iba vestida con un hermoso y delicado vestido blanco escotado con una cinta rosa a modo de cinturón. Una cinta rosada recogiéndole el cabello y unos tacones rosa a juego.

-Ale ya me hizo una, así que quedo fuera…-intento salirse del asunto Taylor, la cual vestía con su típico short beige corto, una blusa de cuadros negros y grises con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver provocativamente las copas de su sujetador blanco, botas converse negras con pasadores blanco y sus típicos collar de plata con una media luna y una estrella con una gema gris y su aro de plata en la muñeca derecha.

-yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo-dijo molesta Azalia

-Chicas dejen de pelear-pidió Iris la cual vestía con un short negro con cinturón plateado con hebilla dorada, un chaleco corto color lila con capucha, unas balerinas cremas y unos aros dorados tanto en piernas y antebrazos mientras terminaba de freír un omelet.

-…son todas unas exageradas-comento Akemi bajando los pies de la mesa.

-Quien lo dice-respondió irónicamente Barbará que vestía una camiseta de tela lisa color blanco con un hermoso estampado de una mariposa de varios colores, con un pantalón entubado negro con converse de caña alta color rojo y un lazo recogiéndole todo el cabello hasta su flequillo.

-Ya, ya…bájenle a su odio…-pido Yami arreglándose su blusa a cuadros negros y rojo que llegaba casi hasta el borde del short de mezclilla negro, una blusa de tirantes negra y unos botines café claro con tacón, un sombrero negro y su infaltable collar con un dije de la Llave de Sol plateada.

-Yami tiene razón, dejen de pelear-la apoyo Ale la cual utilizaba una blusa gris oscuro azulado con un lazo en el cuello y los hombros de encaje, una falda de blonda negra y blanca con una flor blanca y unas balerinas de charol negras con un delicado lacito.

-Bien…

-Ok, entonces empecemos con Ty-dijo en una sonrisa Midori la cual vestía un conjunto de estilo marinero de short azul marino y blusa de mangas caídas blanca a rayas negras junto a unos tacones azul marino y su querido collar de nebulosa.

-Bien…pero si le hacen algo raro a mi cabello…-su mirada cambió a una tétrica con una sonrisa digna de Kariya Masaki-…lo pagan…MUAJAJAJAJA-fuego salió por su espalda asustando a todas las cuales se abrazaban a Iris y Yami en una esquinita-…bien entonces vamos al baño

Todas siguieron con miedo a Taylor hasta el segundo piso.

Spencer bajo corriendo por las escaleras cuando en el último escalón piso uno de sus pasadores y cayó estrepitosamente de cara y seguidas el par de inocentes italiana

-Spencer, quítate de abajo-ordenó Akari

-Pues tú también estas pesadita-se quejó Spencer

- A chi non interessa che questo pesante o no? Basta togliere e si –ordeno Paz

Akari vestía una camiseta azul con unos jean blancos y converse azules y su collar de corazón con un diamante. Paz vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca con los bordes beige oscuro y un detalle de flores en la esquina izquierda, un short beige oscuro y unas sandalias crema con beige con su collar de una flor dentro de una resina. Spencer vestía un pantalón gris al estilo Nagumo con bolsillos desordenados con una vasta doblada más que la otra sujeto con un cinturón negro, una blusa de tirantes negra con un suéter lila que dejaba ver sus hombros y de mangas tan largas que apenas se podían ver las puntas de su dedos, unos converse como jeans de pasadores gruesos de florcitas rosas y verde con celeste. Un collar igual al de su gemela pero con la gema celeste y su aro de plata en la muñeca izquierda.

-Bueno TwT –lloro la albina-… vamos a comer…

-Sí

Las 3 fueron a la cocina a tomar desayuno

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso…

Taylor estaba con los ojos vendados, ya que según las chicas lo que le harían en el cabello era una sorpresa.

-Sigo sospechando…-susurró la albina

-Pues no sospeches…-sugirieron mientras soltaban una risita.

-Listo, nuestra obra maestra está terminada 3 -dijo Ale lanzando un beso al espejo.

Taylor se quitó la venda de los ojos y no vio nada diferente en su cabello, se lo toco y tampoco nada. –finalmente miro las puntas y se quedó de piedra.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Azalia con una sonrisa burlona

-… ¿Qué le hicieron a mi cabello?...-pregunto nerviosamente la chica mirando las puntas de su largo cabello

-… ¿no te gusta el color?-pregunto inocentemente Hana- pero esta bonito…

-…ya, Ty combina con tus ojos-comento Yami

-…mis ojos son morados, celeste y verdes…-respondió la albina ya no tan albina ahora tan albina que digamos

-Si Ty, se te ve bonito-comentó Barbará

-…pues…-Taylor cerro sus ojos por un momento y todas pensaron que se calmaría, pero luego abrió sus ojos enfurecida fulminando con la mirada a todas- Ils quittent la putain de merde putain! (2) –cogió algo del espejo y salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño del pasillo.

-… ¿Ustedes creen que se mate?-pregunto Akemi

-…pues…es muy orgulloso como para hacerlo…-comento Midori

-…bueno…habrá que esperar para ver que hace…-dijo Iris

-… ¿se dará cuenta de que la pintura es temporal? –pregunto Ale

-¡Ay! Por favor es Ty, de seguro ya se está lavando el cabello-dijo Azalia mientras miraba una foto en HD del cabello de Taylor y reía.

-…jocer(3)…-Taylor miro otra vez su cabello-….es un asco tener una maldito vomito de colores en tu cabello…TwT

Definitivamente, el largo cabello blanco de Taylor que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, estaba de una extraña combinación de colores rojizos como el rosa, el naranja y el marrón rojizo. Y lo peor era que ninguno de esos colores le gustaban o combinaban –según ella- con sus ojos. Tomo entre sus manos lo que se había llevado de la habitación antes de salir corriendo.

-…bueno, una nueva vida…así que…empecemos por los cambios…-miro por un rato el filo de la tijera y separo su cabello como si fuera a hacerse una media cola.

Y en solo un movimiento ya más de la mitad de su cabello que por tanto esfuerzo ella y sus hermanas habían cuidado desde que tenía memoria cayó al piso. Se miró al espejo y esta vez tenía el cabello por el cuello. Y todo lo demás como una cortina que se extendía hasta un poco más debajo de las pantorrillas. También lo cogió y lo cortó, esta vez solo llego hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera. Una lagrima se le escapo, sonrió y se miró al espejo luego con una liga transparente se recogió todo el cabello que le llegaba a la cadera y lo amarro en una cola baja. Coloco la liga de tal manera que ni se notaba. Recogió ordenadamente cada cabello que se cortó, lo amarro con otra liga y lo metió dentro de una bolsa.

-"No quiero que haberme cortado el cabello haya sido en vano"-dejo la bolsa sobre uno de los estantes y cogió la perilla de la puerta.

Todas estaban acercándose a la puerta del baño, cuando vieron salir a una salvaje Taylor con el cabello corto… ¿cabello…CORTO?!

-…pe...pe…pero…-tartamudeo Yami

-¿Qué paso Yami? O es que acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua-pregunto con sorna la albina

-…tu… ¿tu cabello?- señalo Azalia

-Así, es que decidí que era una buena oportunidad para los cambios…y como no me decidía por cual, gracias al "hermoso" color que me pintaron lo decidí- cogió un mechón de su capa corta y jugo con él- me corte el cabello, ¿no esta genial?

* * *

Spencer, Akari y Paz subieron al segundo piso en busca de sus queridas "hermanas" que las dejaron dormir en un incómodo sofá. Cuando vieron a todas las chicas alrededor de una heterocroma de cabello corto… ¿corto?

-…nee…Ty…-llamo Spencer-… ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? –pregunto aun sin poder creérselo

-¡Me lo corte!-grito llena de euforia y riendo-¿te gusta?

Las aves volaban tranquilamente, era un domingo como otro sin poder quejarse. Cuando de repente una ventana se rompió y un "Obtenez les mauvais esprits!" (4) se escuchó por toda la cuadra de la casa

* * *

Y era nueva en la ciudad y no sabía a donde se dirigía, solo sabía que había perdido el taxi que Hikari-san le había pagado estaba llevando sus maletas y las de las chicas a la casa donde estaba Lía-san junto a la camionetota en la cual viajaban su querido Jewell y Epona. Suspiro y siguió su camino hasta que encontró a una albina pegada a la vitrina de una pastelería.

-…Profiteroles…-babeaba la chica

-Spencer, no pienso traer una balde para limpiar tu baba…-respondió ella

-... ¿eh?-la distraída chica volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de una peli verdi-celeste de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos grises y de una envidiable piel trigueña vestida con una polera holgada verde, unos pescadores café unas sandalias con amarre en el tobillo y un gorro militar.

-¡Tsubasa!-los ojos de la albina se iluminaron y corrió a abrazar a la oji gris- me alegra que estés en Japón

-Gracias, ¿y las demás? o es ¿qué te perdiste? o.o? -pregunto con curiosidad

-…:3 me escape

-¿eh? ¿por qué?

-…fue horrible TT3TT…ahora miremos a ese árbol y te lo explico xD

**Flash Back**

Un frio bien recorrió el pasillo, y de repente a unas de las chicas se le ocurrió la brillante idea de…

-…Ty tienes el cabello corto…-dijo Akemi-…hay que hacerle extensiones con el cabello de Spencer…

-¿eh? ¿Mi cabello? o.o? ¿Para qué?-pregunto confundida

-…jeje…no te muevas muchos y no te dolerá…-pidió Midori

-… ¿eh?-cada vez que se acercaban más Spencer se quedaba más confundida

-¡Oigan no se atrevan a cortarle el cabello!-ordeno Taylor

-… ¿cortarme el cabello?...-Spencer asimilo los datos y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero…- ^ -Spencer salto como si fuera un gato y quedo apoyada en sus cuatro extremidades y se le erizó en cabello y bufo como gato- Obtenez les mauvais esprits! (4) Mes cheveux ne me touche pas, bitches! (5) –y salto por la ventana rompiendo el cristal-Poymay menya, yesli smozhesh' , upakovka iz shlyukh! (6)

-…ok ._. eso sí que no era de esperarse de ella…

-¡Chicas, ¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunto Lía subiendo las escaleras

-…estamos jodidas…-dijo Barbará

-…y que lo digas…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso xD –dijo en una sonrisa Spencer mientras que junto a Tsubasa dejaban de ver el punto imaginario donde supuestamente estaban sus recuerdos.

-…entonces… ¿por eso estabas babeando la ventana de la pastelería?

-Sisi dipi :3 –dijo mientras se pasaba la manos por el cabello como si fuera una gato limpiándose-…es que al saltar por la ventana…

**Fotos:**

1.- Se ve a Spencer parada en el marco de la ventana

2.- Un acercamiento al bolsillo izquierdo de la albina del cual sobresale una cadena que está atada a su cinturón.

3.- Spencer salta y la cadena de su billetera de nekos de Lucky Star (N/A: sí, tengo un gran problema con ellos, así que no me juzguen xD) se queda enganchada a un clavo salido.

4.- Ya Spencer en el aire y la cadena se rompe, quedando la billetera colgada en el marco de la ventana.

**-Fin de Fotos-**

-…y mi billetera la perdí…TTwTT-lloro cogiendo el pedazo de cadena que se quedó colgada en el cinturón de Spencer-…por eso ahora no tengo dinero…y eso profiteroles están ricos TTwTT ¡wua!

-Está bien, yo te compro… ¿un helado? ^-^UUU

-Merci (7) ^ω^ nya

Tsubasa y Spencer fueron a comprar helado a un señor en un parque, se sentaron en una banca y tranquilas comenzaron a hablar sobre si ya que estaban en Japón podrían comprarse una Caracola Maki (8). Estaban tranquilas que luego vieron pasar a una trío: un castaño, un peli rosa con pinta de mujer y un pequeño de cabello verde grisáceo (N/A: así dice en la wikia D: )

-…Yaoi…-se dijeron las dos y se voltearon a observarlos-…seme…-señalaron al castaño-…suke…-señalaron al peli rosa-…uke…-señalaron al peli verde

-…jocer (3) –Spencer se froto los ojos-…no veo nada…-de la nada apareció un foco encima de su cabeza y se sacudió dejándolo caer-…ya se…

**Espacio Publicitario:**

...Producciones Fujoushi presenta…-en letras blancas sobre un fondo negro-

…Lo que toda Fujoushi espera en su cumpleaños…

…Lo último en tecnología espía y fujoshi…

…Los nuevos…-fondo se pone negros

LENTES PARA FUJOUSHI'S –aparecen unos lentes con mostacho negros sobre un fondo de arcoíris-

Disponibles en todos los colores y tallas, son coleccionables, no se arruinan con el agua y lo mejor es que te protegen del maldito sol que te impide ver el sagrado yaoi en la playa. Noincluyeintercambiosdemostacho. Soloofertadenuevoingresohastaagotarstock.

-**Fin de Espacio Publicitario-**

-Los llegue a robar de Taylor S*itf (9)cuando se pasó a comprar en una boutique de Paris :3 –dijo sacando unos lente con mostacho de su bolsillo

-…se te pierde la billetera y aun así tienes unos endemoniadamente sexy's lentes…-dijo con un tono molesto Tsubasa-…eres la mejor Spens xD

-Toma, el rojo no va conmigo-le entrego unos lentes rojos con mostacho negro.

-¡Wow! Hasta tienen acercamiento y detector de seme, suke y uke :3…sugoi…ω

-Kariya, deja de molestarme-se quejó Kirino- ¿no deberías estar en casa con Hitomiko-san?

-Exacto, debería-contra ataco el menor-…pero ella me dijo que podía pasar el fin de semana con mis amigos y ya que el capitán insistió con que viniera

-Vamos Kirino, no están malo estar con Kariya-apoyo Shindou- además, así tal vez se hagan más amigos

-No dirás eso cuando tu uke se vuelva seme xD-opinaron las chicas

-Oigan…-llamo Kariya-… ¿Por qué hay unas chicas con un sospechoso mostacho y lentes de sol mirándonos?-pregunto asustado Kariya ocultándose detrás de Kirino

-¿Chicas?...-todos voltearon a verlas y en efecto detrás de unos arbustos habían estaban Tsubasa y Spencer mirando a los chicos.

-…joder…nos descubrieron…-dijeron las fujoushi's

-…maniobra evasiva Spens…-sugirió Tsubasa

-…ahora…-ordeno Spencer

Las dos salieron de un salto de los arbustos, dieron volatines en el suelo y medios mortales combinados con flick's y otros movimientos gimnásticos hasta que de la nada se cruzaron y de casualidad pisaron piedritas y cayeron al piso echadas antes de terminar de hacer la posición de la araña.

-Chu….nos atraparon…TT3TT-se quejó Spencer

-…Spencer, fue un placer llegar a usar los lentes fujoushi's…TTwTT-lloro Tsubsa

-…Fue un gusto conocerte Tsubasa, EN UN FUTURO –la albina se paro y puso una pose dramática-…sé que nos encontraremos y podremos disfrutar de los placeres del yaoi y el chocolate TT3TT

-Spencer, confió que algún día…SALDRA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE K*ICHOU WA M*ID-SAMA y… QUE HABRA YAOI EN IN*ZUMA EL*VEN GO GAL*XY (9) TT3TT

-…Gracias…totales…-las dos bajaron la cabeza en una pose épica haciendo que el gorro de Tsubasa se cayera al piso y de la nada varios transeúntes les lanzaron monedas y billetes al gorro de peli verde-celeste llenándolo y la lanzaron flores por doquier.

-¡Eso fue hermoso!-grito un chico con pinta de otaku

-¡Eso fue muy dramático!-grito otra chica llorando.

-Eso ._. fue más raro que un gato ruso…-opino Shindou

-…tienes razón…-lo apoyaron los afeminados

- L'enfer! Je cherchais Spencer! malédiction du sperme de pommes de terre putain t'a donné la vie (10) –grito enfurecida una albina que venía corriendo a toda velocidad junto a una horda de chicas

-Holy Shit! Tsubasa Runs! Run Bitch! Run! (11)- grito Spencer corriendo como loca

-¡Idiota, no me insultes que te entiendo perfectamente!-le regaño está siendo arrastrada por la albina

-¡Cuidado con el balón!-grito Temma desde la cancha de la ribera del río

-¿Balón?- se preguntaron las chicas de lentes, Spencer piso un salvaje balón cayendo junto a Tsubasa por la ladera rodando

-Wo? Fuck this bitch! (12) –gritó Azalia

-C'è! (13)–gritó Akari parando de golpe haciendo que las chicas la arrollaran.

-¿ah?- Iris piso una piedrita perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre todo el montículo de chicas haciéndolas caer por la ladera.

-…chu…^- Tsubasa miro como las demás caían rodando a la cancha.

**Fotos de la Cámara lenta:**

1.- Se ve una bola de humo que se supone que son las chicas cayendo por la ladera.

2.-Se ve que Tsubasa se para y jala a Spencer aproximadamente 5cm.

3.-Se ve que gracias a esos 5cm de distancias Spencer llega a sobrevivir a esa masacre gracias a Tsubasa

4.-Se ve que las chicas caen a la rivera salpicando agua la cual moja a todos incluyendo a Tsubasa, Spencer y los chicos del Raimond

**-Fin de Fotos de la Cámara Lenta-**

-… ¡Achís!...-estornudo Spencer-… ¡maldigo a mis defensas bajas!…-reclamo mientras un moco se le caía de la nariz

-…No llegue a Japón para que me hagan esto chicas…T3T -se quejó una peli negra de largo y rizado y de hermosos ojos verde que vestía unos pantalones blanco y una camiseta de manga corta roja

-Pero Lucía, fue divertido ω–dijo una peli roja con puntas moradas de cabello hasta la cintura liso y rebelde que hacen juego perfecto con su piel clara, sus grandes ojos morados y su físico envidiable.

-¡Wa! ¡Eso fue genial! \ω/ –grito emocionada una chica de cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura de puntas turquesas y de flequillo al lado izquierdo y de ojos tan cristalinos como las lágrimas.

-¡Wa! ¡Lucía, Hanaco, Yuzuki!- grito Spencer yendo a abrazarlas

-… ¿Alguien me quiere decir porque chucha estamos aquí empapadas?-pregunta realmente molesta la peli negra

-…em…pues…si todas miran a esa esquina de la pantalla lo podremos saber- dijo Barbará señalando un punto imaginario en el cielo (lo que para nosotros sería como la pantalla xD)

**Flash Back**

Spencer saltó por la ventana rompiendo el cristal de esta ocasionando un gran estruendo.

-¡Chicas, ¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunto Lía subiendo las escaleras

-…estamos jodidas…-dijo Barbará

-…y que lo digas…-respondió Ale

-¿Qué pas…¿Quién rompió la ventana?-pregunto molesta Lía

-…em…etto…tenemos una muy buena explicación…-respondieron ocultándose detrás de Hana, Iris y Yami.

-Entonces…-su semblante molesto cambio a uno serio-… ¡Armen filas!-ordenó

-¡Sí, señora!-respondieron todas en una sola voz poniéndose en una fila empezando por Taylor y terminando por Paz

-…Entonces…Capitán Le Black, un paso al frente-ordenó con voz firme.

-…-Taylor dio un paso al frente

-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?-pregunto un poco confundida

-…bueno…es que…me… me lo corte :D –dijo con una sonrisa muy poco convincente

-…bueno… ¡Dame ciento cincuenta lagartijas por hacer una tontería sin mi permiso!-ordenó

-¡¿Ciento cincuenta!?-pregunto la albina aterrorizada

-…si no empiezas ahora…-Lía cambió si mirada a una tétrica-…no podrás levantarte por más de una semana…jejeje…-un aura oscura la rodeo haciéndola ver como un ente demoniaco

-…uno…dos…-Taylor empezó a cumplir su castigo

-Teniente Ishtar, un paso al frente-ordenó a la morena, esta obedeció -¿Te has puesto protector solar?

-…lo había olvidado…-dijo mientras se tapaba la boca de la impresión

-…Entonces ve a ponerte protector solar y luego quiero que le des veinte vueltas a la cuadra…

-pero, la cuadra tienen más de cincuenta puertas…-se quejó

-…empiezas en tres…dos…-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca, luego Iris salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Teniente Ryuu, un paso al frente- Yami dio una paso saliendo de la fila-… ¿Cuál es el termino número cuarenta y siete de "x" a la sesenta y uno menos "y" a la sesenta y uno sobre "x" menos "y"?

-…em…pues…-miró sus dedos y luego respondió-…"x" a la catorce por "y" a la cincuenta y seis…

-…mal, media hora en la posición del caballo…

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor, que tiene que ver el álgebra con que hayamos roto una ventana?

-…cuarenta y cinco minutos por joder a tu superior

-¡¿Qué!?

-…una hora…

-…jo…-Yami se colocó a una lado del pasillo y se puso en la posición del caballo

-Subteniente Kanu –llamo a Midori

-Sí el piano se toca en clave de Sol, ¿el violín en? –pregunto mientras que Hana deba saltitos levantando la mano para responder la pregunta

-...en… ¿Clave de Fa?

-Mal, es en Clave de Sol. Quiero seis series de cien abdominales tanto inferiores como superiores

-…ok…:okay: -Midori se sentó al lado de Yami y comenzó a cumplir su castigo

-Suboficial Shindou, ya que tiene muchas ganas de colaborar conmigo un paso adelante-Hana salió de la fila-…Sí los Zoo flagelados tienen flagelos, ¿los Sarcodinos tienen?

-Pseudópodos :D –respondió con una sonrisa

-…eh…por cerebrito dame mil dorsales

-¿eh?

-Ahora-ordenó, Hana se colocó al lado de Midori y empezó-…Cadete Franco, un paso al frente –le ordeno a Ale- Sí la edad moderna para los europeos termino con la caída de Constantinopla, ¿para los Americanos termino en?

-…etto…¿la caída de los Aztecas?...-respondió dudando

-Cerca, fue la llegada de Cristóbal Colon al continente…Brigada Daidouji, un paso al frente –Akari salió de la fila-…mmm…-Lía la miro fijamente peleando con la mirada

-…-Akari también hizo lo mismo, siguieron tanto tiempo mirándose que hasta salieron chispitas-…ok TwT me rindo… ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

-…ninguno…

-¿Enserio?

-No, así que media hora en la posición del Ángel…

-¿¡En la posición del Ángel?!

-… ¿Una hora en la del Cisne?, tú decides…

-…ok TwT…-respondió poniéndose al lado de las chicas y colocándose en la posición del Ángel.

-Cadete Eurotoba, ¿De dónde surgieron las lenguas romance? Menciónalas…

-…em….pues… ¿De las invasiones bárbaras?-Lía asintió-…y…son…el español, el francés y el alemán…si, esas son todas

-…Cien sentadillas por olvidarte el origen de tu propio idioma…

-…pero…

-¡Ahora! Subteniente Mizukoshi, ¿Cuáles son los tres colores primarios?

-Pff :challengeacepted:…fácil, rojo, amarillo y azul…

-Por creída dame cincuenta flexiones colgada del marco de la puerta…

-¡Pero…

-Ahora, ¡Sargento Nakata! –llamo a Paz-…bien, tú eres mis última víctima, y por ser la menor te daré una fácil…¿Cuál es la capital de Italia?

-¡Venecia! :D

- ¬¬…tenía que ser Paz…-suspiraron todas

-Cinco planchas, ahora

-…ok TwT

Paz se fue al lado de las chicas, pero ni siquiera puedo hacer una plancha hasta después de 10 minutos.

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

-…y eso fue lo que paso :D

-…:areyouf*ckingkidingme: eso no responde a porque Lucía, Hanaco y Yuzuki estaban con ustedes –dijo Tsubasa

-…haber, creo que esto responderá a tu pregunta…

**Flash Back**

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto 3 chicas, una pelinegra de ojos verdes, una peli roja de ojos morados y otra peli negra de ojos cristalinos como las lágrimas miraban desde atrás de un poste a un chico de pálido cabello rubio y ojos lilas grisáceos riendo al estilo Kira junto a su Death Note….etto…disculpen, su libreta de dibujos.

-…y una cinta aquí…y la falda un poco levantada… ¡MUAJAJAJAJA, MI OBRA MAESTRA ESTARA TERMINADA!-dijo con un aura demoniaca rodeándolo y estrellitas en los ojos-…etto... ¿y las chicas?

-… ¿tú crees que no nos encuentre?…-pregunto insegura Lucía

-…no lo sé…estamos hablando del hermano mayor de Ty…si ella es pervertida…imagínate él…-respondió horrorizada Hanaco

-…culpo a Tsubasa por dejarnos solas con ese esquizofrénico…TwT-se quejó Yuzuki

-¡LISTO!-grito el chico mientras por atrás de él aparecían coros de ángeles con sus trompetas-…la he… ¡TERMINADO, MUAJAJAJA!

-…que Calista nos ampare…-suspiraron las 3

-¿Alguien dijo Calista?-pregunto Zael apareciendo por detrás de ellas con un aura terrorífica

-… ¡CORRAN!-gritaron mientras salían corriendo del aeropuerto

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

-…si, eso responde mi pregunta…y la mayoría de mis dudas…

-…eso quiere decir…

-¿Qué Zael está en Japón?-pregunto con emoción Spencer

-…bueno yo iba a decir que ellas eran un par de cobardes…-dijo pensativa su gemela-…pero ahora que lo dices…si Zael está en Japón…eso es lo peor que haberme cortado el cabello D:

-Si tú maldito hermano loco se acerca aunque sea dos malditos metros a mi ropa o a mí, los matare a los tres…-amenazo Azalia

-Oye, tranquilo viejo- le respondió Taylor

-… ¡Achu!...-estornudo Spencer-…maldito clima…TwT

-oigan -las llamo Shindou- si se quedan aquí se enfermaran

-¡NO ME DIGAS!-dijeron todas sarcásticamente

-…yo solo decía, deberían ir a su casa…

-Buena pregunta…-respondió Akari-…no sabemos dónde queda nuestra casa…-tiritaba del frío

-…pues…mejor vengan a la mia antes que se resfríen-ordeno el castaño

-Gracias- respondió en una sonrisa Hana sonrojando al chico

-…mejor vamos…-respondió mientras caminaba intentando ocultar el tono carmesí de su mejillas

* * *

Noche 2: El amor de un Hermano

-… ¿ir a Japón?-pregunto incrédulo un rubio pálido de ojos lilas grisáceos de aproximadamente 17 años a un rubio oscuro de ojos azules profundo y desordenado cabello con aros celestes en las dos orejas de unos 26 años.

-Sí, quiero que cuides de nuestras hermanas…

-Para eso está Dani, ¿no?...todo esto es la culpa de ella y de Gabriel…

-¡Zael!-lo callo el otro rubio-Dani esta que hace todo lo que puede por nuestro país…

-¿Nuestro país?-pregunto con diversión el menor

-…bueno su país…pero, no puedo dejar que Ty y Spens vayan solas a un lugar desconocido…

-¡Ay, por favor! Tú has ido a Japón más de un millón de veces a Japón…

- Zatyknisia , Zael! (14)-ordeno molesto en mayor

-…-el oji gris se cruzó de brazos

-Bien, ¿es tamn difícil ir a cuidar a tus hermanas?...no recuerdo que te pelearas con ellas…

-…no es eso…es solo que…

-¿Es solo que qué?

-…nada…iré, además…debo de cuidar de Spens-dijo mirando una foto de 7 siete chicos abrazados frente a una mansión, 4 de ellos mayores: un chico rubio-Link-, una chica rubia de ojos verdes y dos mujeres de cabello blanco largo semejantes pero con diferencia en los ojos, y 3 menores: un chico rubio pálido-Zael- y dos chicas de largo cabello blanco también con diferencia en los ojos

**Flash Back**

Un Zael de unos 8 años estaba caminando por los pasillos de una mansión, cuando de repente para en una puerta y ve a tres albinas sentada en una mesa baja.

-Oigan, ¿y Spens?-pregunto el chico

-…no lo sé… ¿acaso importa?-pregunto una de las albina heterocromas de aproximadamente unos 16 años

-No le respondas así, Gaby-le regaño la otra albina de unos 16 años de ojos morados celestinos-…lo siento Zael, pero tengo cosas más importantes que buscar a una niña irresponsable-respondió con seriedad

-… ¿y tú Ty?-le pregunto a la menor de 5 años que estaba viendo el cuaderno de la otra heterocroma

-La verdad Zael, no me importa lo que le pase a Spencer…es una tonta…-respondió sin darle importancia al asunto

Zael bajo el rostro molesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Zael?-le pregunto un Link de 18 años entrando a la sala y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro al chico

-…-Zael solo aparto la mirada rechistando

-Zael, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto una mujer de rulitos rubio y hermosos ojos verde

-¡¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE ESTE BIEN?!-grito furioso

-¡Zael, compórtate!-le ordeno su madre entrando a la sala mientras que todas sus hermanas y hermano lo miraban incrédulas

-…wua…Zael está gritando…-lloriqueo Taylor

-Ves, ya hiciste llorar a Taylor-dijo molesta su madre acercándose a su hermana menor

-…-Link lo jalo hasta el otro lado del pasillo donde sus hermanas no podían escucharles-¿Qué te pasa? Eres un tonto, no puede ponerte molesto por una tontería…

-¿Tontería, dices?-pregunto molesto- ¿Acaso es una tontería molestarte porque a ninguna de tus malditas hermanas les importa que pueda pasarle a otra de ellas? ¿eh?-Zael se fue corriendo dejando a Link impactado por sus palabras.

Spencer estaba tocando una triste melodía con su violín sentada en el marco de una de las ventanas del ático con los pies colgando al vacío.

-Con que ahí estabas…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobre saltándola

-…Zael…-dijo apenas, estaba toda desalineada con una media baja, el cabello enredado, la corbata floja y el cuello de la blusa mal abotonada

-Ven pequeña-le ordeno haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercase y sentándose con una pierna al aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad dejando su violín a una mesa al lado de la ventana.

-Vine a verte-le tomo un mechón de cabello y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro-… ¿acaso está mal?...-le dio un beso en la frente

-…no…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de una manera tímida-…es solo que ninguno de ustedes me busca para jugar…

-Pues, cuando quieras jugar-le comenzó a arreglar e cuello de la camisa y ajustar la corbata-búscame a mí y yo jugare contigo todo el día… ¿Qué opinas, Spens?

-…pues…yo…

-Vamos-le extendió la mano-…nunca te defraudare

-¡ok!-respondió con emoción la pequeña

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

-…cierto… ¿y Ollie?

-…eso mi querido amigo…es información clasificada…-respondió con sorna

-…ya que…

Zael salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Link sentado en una silla de ejecutivo y con la mirada perdida.

-…espero que estés bien, Ollie…-respondio tomando una foto de la misma chica rubia oji verde de rulitos vestida de invierno sobre un submarino en medio de un océano semi-congelado.

* * *

_Traducciones:_

_(1) A chi non interessa che questo pesante o no? Basta togliere e si (Italiano): ¿a quién le importa que este pesada o no? Solo quítate y ya_

_(2) Ils quittent la putain de merde putain! (Francés): Vayanse a la mierda malditas putas!_

_(3) Jocer (Francés): joder_

_(4) Obtenez les mauvais esprits! (Francés): ¡Aléjense espíritus del mal!_

_(5) Mes cheveux ne me touche pas, bitches! (Francés): ¡Mi cabello nadie lo toca, perras!_

_(6) Poymay menya, yesli smozhesh' , upakovka iz shlyukh ! (Ruso): ¡Atrápenme si pueden, sarta de zorras!_

_(7) Merci (Francés): Gracias_

_(8) Caracola Maki: hace referencia a un personaje de Seto Hanayome que se llama Maki y es una caracola._

_(9) Taylor S*witf / K*ICHOU WA M*ID-SAMA / IN*ZUMA EL*VEN GO GAL*XY : se refiere a la artista y los animes, pero como este fic es con estilo Lucky Star no puedo decir nombre completos de estos xD. Y con Taylor, es porque…tengo una prima que es fan de One Direction y pues…hacen fics yaoi de ellos y me pareció divertido ponerlos como ejemplo de yaoi en la sociedad moderna D: :feellikeafilosoraptor:_

_(10) L'enfer! Je cherchais Spencer! malédiction du sperme de pommes de terre putain t'a donné la vie (Francés): Y una mierda! te estado buscando Spencer! maldigo al puto espermatozoide de papa que te dio la vida_

_(11) Holy Shit! Tsubasa Runs! Run Bitch! Run! (Inglés): ¡Mierda! ¡Corre, Tsubasa! ¡Corre perra! ¡Corre!_

_(12) Wo? Fuck this bitch! (Alemán): ¡¿Donde mierda esta esa perra!?_

_(13) C'è! (Italiano): ¡Ahí Esta!_

_(14) Zatyknisia , Zael ! (Bieloruso):¡Callate de una puta vez, Zael! _

* * *

**Dani: listo!1 hasta aqui estubo el capi xD**

**Gaby: ¬¬**

**Patty:..bueno antes de que estas se maten las preguntas!**

**1)¿La proxima vez las chicas seran tan malas que dejaran al trio inocente en el sofa?**

**2)¿Que tienes Ty en la cabeza para cortarse su largo cabello hasta los tobillos por el cuello? D:**

**3)¿Habran mas Fujoshi's por delante?**

**4)¿Que pasara en la casa Shindou? (Dani: aceptenlo, en la casa se Sindou...todo puede pasar xD)**

**5)¿Realmente le robaron los lente a T*ylor S*itf?**

**6)Noche: ¿Creen que Zael cumplio su promesa?**

**7)¿Donde estara Ollie?**

**8)¿Les gusto? ¿que parte? 8Dani: ¬¬ si no dicen parte...hare huelga D:)**

**Dani:..bueno eso es todo asi que Sayo xD**

**Patty: nos vemos pronto en Omamori Mitsuki xD y el dato cuiroso de hoy es:**

**Lady Charlotte tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos morados. Tsubsaki lleba una misma capa que la portadora de Alastor. Y Alice siempre lleba una venda en los ojos.**

**Dani:...ok, no creo que les sirva de mucho...pero luego sabran como se forma el rompecabezas xD**

**las 3: Sayonara, matta ne xD**

**Dani: NYA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y del fic solo me pertenecen: Azalia, Taylor, Spencer, Alexis y Zael. Las demás Oc's les pertenecen a sus dueñas correspondientes.**

**Dani: wolas! xD TwT se que me han extrañado!**

**Kahlil: te extrañaran más si no terminas de leer mi libro ¬ ¬**

**Dani: sabes que te quiero, no te molestaes comnigo TwT...**

**Gaby: me dijiste que me quedara con tus sobras, como quieres que el universo no te odie ¬ ¬**

**Dani: ok, ok, si ya se fui muy mala esta semana TwT.**

**Patty: y que decirlo... ahora, di los Agradecimientos ¬ ¬**

**Dani: ok, AGRADECEMOS A: Midori-chan739, Siyue-san, a todas las chicas que participan en este hermoso y poco normal fic xD y a esos sensualones lectores sinlenciosos que son tan cureles que no me dejan review TwT... pero bueno, así se les quiere xD.**

**Kahlil: ahora vas a leer mi libro?**

**Dani: ok... pero antes... ACCION!**

* * *

[Instrumental]

(se ve un mapa de América, de Chile, México y Perú salen una rayas rojas que llegan a Francia donde hay más rayas rojas, luego sale un circulito en el cual se ve a todas las chica posando para una Foto)

Kimi no koto dou omou ka? tte sa

(Todas las chicas desaparecen de la foto dejando solo a Spencer, ella camina como que por los pasillos del Raimon hasta que se encuentra con Fubuki)

"betsu ni kirai ja nai" nante ittara

(El cual le acaricia la cabeza y esta sonríe inocente para luego bajar la mirada sonrojada y luego este le jala los cachetes)

Moshikashite naiteru? Ara

(Un copo de nieve se lleva la imagen para dejar ver a una sonriente Spencer chocando con Yukimura)

Kawaii kamo shirenai

(Posan para una foto, luego aparece yukimura mirándo la foto triste dejando caer una lagrima)

Hashirisarou toshita Te wo nigittara

(La lagrima se convierte en una lluvia torrencial, en la cual se puede ver a Taylor llorando toda mojada. De repente la lluvia le deja de caer, ella levanta la cara y se encuentra con Hiroto el cual la atrae a si mismo mientras esta lo toma de la camisa abrazándolo y tiritando de frio)

Mune no oku no nanika kyuu ni sawagidashita

(Aparece Aoyama corriendo como loco por un pasillo, cuando luego se puede apreciar que Taylor lo persigue con su escopeta)

Ren'ai no / kyoukasho ga / are ba ii na

(Se ve a una Akari con una sonrisa malévola y con cuchillos en las manos y con estrellitas en los ojos) (Se ve a Iris friendo algo en el salón de economía cuando lo lanza al aire, por detrás de ella explotan Paz y Akemi) (Salen Taylor, Midori, Spencer y Hana bailando el "MOTTEIKE! SAILOR FUKU" –opening de Lucky Star-)

Wakaranai / mondai ga arisugite

(Salen Hana y Spencer tocando violín al acostado de Midori que está tocando el piano) (Salen Ale, Bárbara y Paz bailando con Yami y Akemi bailando al Hare Hare Yukai –ending de Suzumiya Haruhi-)

Ren'ai no sensei ga / ire ba ii na

(Se ve dos siluetas besándose a la luz de la luna en una playa, una es más baja que la otra.) (Salen Spencer sonriendo posando para una foto cuando de repente viene Azalia y se tira encima de ella y luego les siguen las demás quedando aplastada dejado del monto y luego sonríe y toman una foto)

Kimi tatsu boku wa LOVE ni nari masu ka?

(Todos los profesores y alumnos miran la foto con nostalgia y luego siguen su camino normal a sus clases)

**CAPITULO III**

Esto sí que era el colmo. Lo peor era que las chicas lo habían abandonado solo en el aeropuerto sin saber cuál era su equipaje. Agradecía internamente que Alexis lo hubiera acompañado. Pues no era que odiara a su mejor amigo, solo que como todo el mundo (o como todas las personas con las que frecuentaba) tenían una obsesión con Taylor. Sabía si llamarlo obsesión, solo verla a ella o que esta no necesitaba ser presentada por su hermano ante sus amistades. Tampoco era que odiara a su hermana, solo que… ¿le despreciaba?, no, eso no era. Solo que él le era indiferente, demasiado para ser su hermano mayor. Mientras todos se desvivían por la menor de los Le Black, él ni se molestaba en mirarla. "Para eso tiene a mama", pensaba cada vez que ella pedía atención por parte de él. Zael solo quería que Spencer tuviera la atención que debería. Nadie aparte de Olivier se preocupaba por su pequeña hermana, para Dani solo existían sus preciados estudios, para Gaby… de Gabrielle no sabía nada y era verdad, tampoco sentía culpa, sinceramente él no tenía la culpa de que la heterocroma mayor d la familia se haya escapado de casa antes de cumplir la edad suficiente como para dejar ser considerada una niña. Tal vez fuera por eso que su madre tenía una obsesión con Taylor y con Danielle. Después de todo se podría decir que Spencer era la versión chibi de la albina mayor de la familia. Zael dejo de pensar en los fallos de su familia y lo mucho que extrañaba a su querida hermana Olivier cuando Alexis le dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Le pregunto con notable molestia

—Me pasa, que has estado sentado en aquel sillón desde que esas chicas se escaparon de ti… ¿Dónde se supone que se hospeda Taylor, no se supone que deberías estar allí desde hace una hora? —Era obvio que ante los ojos que su querido amigo peli negro solo existía Taylor.

—Eso no importa, hoy el día está muy bonito…

En efecto, Zael eligió un buen lugar para mirar el cielo que rara vez era opacado por las sombras de los aviones. Amaba ese tipo de vistas, le recordaba los días de verano en el cementerio de Siberia cuando jugaba con Spencer en las visitas que Olivier le hacía a su madre. "Soy tu media hermana Zael, Isabella no es mi madre… y mi verdadero nombre no es Olivier si no Dasha… solo que nuestro padre quería que tuviera un nombre digno de la familia…". Aquellas palabras de su hermana le habían hecho daño por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de la verdad. Era posible de que las gemelas tampoco fueran sus hermanas, la diferencia física era muy notable. Suspiro. Se levantó del sillón y tomo las maletas de las chicas, ya era obvio que estar molesto por tener que recogerlas era un pretexto para estar molesto con Link por haberlo mandado.

—Zael, no eres el único que quiere ver a su hermana. — Opinó un chico de melena castaña alborotada de piel morena y ojos verdes, de casi su misma estatura aunque este tuviera 16 años.

—Tienes razón Hide, será mejor ir a ver a las chicas. —Se levantó de su asiento. —Vámonos Alexis. — Le ordeno a su amigo antes de comenzar a jalar todas las maletas a la salida.

"Zael está en Japón", oír esas palabras tan alegres de la boca de su gemela solo la hacían sentir más incómoda. Si Zael estaba en Japón solo significaba que Link o Danielle lo habían obligado a venir, era obvio que él no quería cruzar palabras con ella. Siempre pensaba que ante los ojos de su hermano mayor ella era invisible, nunca la miraba. Ante los ojos lilas-grisáceos de Zael, solo existía Spencer. Para ella Zael siempre la había odiado. No recordaba haberle hecho algo malo a él o a Spencer. Pero siendo sincera, ella nunca había tenido una conversación con su hermano. Recordaba haberle hablado ante todos, pero solo ella hablaba y él ni le respondía; también que ella había sufrido mucho cuando su madre lo había castigado y mandado a Ucrania. Pero la pregunta que ella siempre se hacia la atacaba. ¿Realmente Zael alguna vez había pensado en ella?, esa pregunta le causaba miedo, un miedo de desaparecer o convertirse en el espejo de Spencer como Gabrielle siempre le había dicho. "Mírate nomas". — Recordaba a su hermana mayor perfectamente parada en la puerta de su habitación. —"Algún día terminaras como yo siendo un simple reflejo de tu hermana mayor". Podía oír claramente su detestable risa mientras que ella se peinaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Por eso se obligó a asistir a las reuniones de su hermano aunque este siempre se negara, su madre siempre lo obligaba. Aun estando cerca de las amistadas de su hermano no conseguía que este la mirara, hasta se había esforzado por enamorar al mejor amigo de su hermano, Alexis, aunque eso no había sido tan difícil ya que este se desvivía por ella desde que la vio. Finalmente, dejo de pensar en su hermano y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza entrando a la habitación.

En el sillón estaban Akari y Yami cepillándose el cabello. En otro lado estaba Lucia dejando de lado una revista que al parecer había intentado fallidamente de leer. Iris al parecer ya había terminado de cercar por lo que estaba ayudando a Paz a secarse el cabello, Hana estaba arreglándose su cinta rosada, Tsubasa jugaba en una laptop algún juego de rol por internet. Tenía suerte de que aún no se enteraba de la regla sin internet de Lía-san. Ale y Midori veían la televisión mientras que la última soltaba maldiciones en irlandés, Akemi estaba jugando una partida de póker junto con Bárbara la cual al parecer estaba perdiendo ante la Hanako la personalidad mala de la peli roja, por otro lado la Hanaco real estaba teniendo una competencia de miradas con Yuzuki. Finalmente observo a su hermana la cual estaba sentada frente a una chimenea estornudando.

—Spencer, —La llamó. —Si no te secas el cabello seguirás estornudando toda la noche.

—No TwT… no quiero enfermarme… —dijo poniéndose una toalla a la cabeza.

—Que niña… —Suspiro mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de Akari y Yami. — ¿Qué se supone que seguimos haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé. —respondió Akari finalizando su tarea. —Pero según el chico que nos trajo aquí dice que terminemos de secarnos el cabello para bajar a cenar…

— ¡Shindou-san!

Un chico de cabello azul marino y ojos celestes entro a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a tan tas chicas.

—Creo… que me equivoque de habitación…

—No lo hiciste, solo estás pensando mal. —río Taylor confundiendo a todos los presentes.

—Chicas, Shindou dice que ya pueden bajar a comer… ¿Yukimura que haces aquí? —Preguntó Kirino confundido.

— ¡Tsubasa! ¡Es el Suke! . /— Gritó emocionada Spencer levantándose de su lecho de muerte.

— ¿¡SUKE?! ¿DÓNDE? —Preguntaron todas las presentes.

— ¡Taylor! —Grito Spencer. —Mira, este chico tiene los ojos celestes, ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos? Yo también quiero esos ojos, ¿Dónde los consigo?

—Spens-chan, no todo se consigue como el yaoi. —le dijo Tsubasa

— ¿Yaoi? — Le preguntaron los chicos haciéndola sudar nerviosa.

—Betsuni… (1)

—Espero que el cocinero de tu amigo lo haga bien. —Amenazo Akemi. —No soporto comida extraña a menos que sea la que prepara Iris.

—Cierto, el desayuno estuvo muy rico. —Opino Yami.

— ¿Van a bajar o qué? —Pregunto Shindou entrando a la habitación.

—Ya bajamos, es que nos entretuvimos un poco, discúlpanos. —Pidió Hana con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

Ante esto Shindou se sonrojo y salió caminando como un robot de la sala mientras todos lo veían con una gotita en la cabeza. Ya abajo, todas estaban sentadas en una mesa gigante junto con Yukimura, Kirino, Kariya, el anfitrión y unos chicos más que ellas no les tomaron importancia.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor presentarnos. —Opino Shindou. —Soy Takuto Shindou, es un gusto conocerlas.

— ¿Shindou? —Todas las chichas se voltearon a mirar a Hana la cual estaba más concentrada en jugar C*razón de M*lon(2) en su Iphone que tenía el internet libre de la mansión.

— ¡Shindou te llaman! —grito Taylor.

— ¿Qué? —Respondieron a la vez los dos castaños.

—…Ok, Hana nunca nos contó que tenía un familiar… —Opino Ale.

—Lo de "Takuto" explica la cadena. —Apunto Midori.

— ¿Tengo un primo? —Se preguntó confundida Hana. —Así, tengo un primo. —Afirmo. — ¿Quién es? o.o?

—Hana -.-UU

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le pregunto emocionada Spencer a Yukimura.

—Spencer, siéntate bien. —Le pidió Tsubasa tomándola de la cintura para que no se lanzara encima del chico.

—-.-UU soy Hyoga Yukimura, es un gusto…

—Spencer le Black. —Le respondió la albina. — ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo el suke?

— ¿Suke? o.o?

—S-se se refiere al de cabello rosa… —Respondió Tsubasa con nerviosismos tapándole la boca a la albina.

—Kirino Ranmaru, espero que nos llevemos bien. —Respondió el peli rosa.

—Suke… —Susurraron las chicas.

—Es obvio que son muy raras. —Opino Kariya.

—Di tu nombre y empecemos a pelear sirenito. —Lo amenazó Yuzuki

—Yo soy el gran Kariya Masaki…

— ¿Gran? ¿Te has visto en un espejo pequeñín? —Pregunto entre risas Akemi.

—Ves Kariya, deberías de dejar de ser tan orgulloso…

—Pero así te gusta. —Opino Midori

— ¿Qué?

—Betsuni… (1)

Finalmente todos los chicos se presentaron ante las chicas, las cuales se burlaban o reían de sus reacciones comparándolos con parejas yaoi. Después de todo las chicas tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en la casa de Shindou disfrutando del sus últimas horas de internet libre.

— ¡Chicas! —Las llamó Yami. —Me he enterado por un contacto sobre que mañana hay una fiesta Latina en el centro de la cuidad Inazuma, ¿Quién se anota?

—Por supuesto que Mexico no puede faltar a esa fiesta. –Respondieron al uni-sonido Ale y Yuzuki mientras chocaban palmas.

—Por supuesto que Lucía y Tsubasa van con nosotras. —Dijo Hanaco.

— ¿Por qué me metes a mí? ^ —Pregunto en un puchero Tsubasa.

— ¿No quieres ir? —Le pregunto Lucía.

—Pues… yo… bueno, es cierto, si quiero ir. —Le respondió la peli verde.

— ¿Habrá tragos? —Pregunto la albina heterocroma. — Yami me debe un reto de cerveza… TwT chu cerveza…

—Tú fuiste la que aposto la cerveza -.-UU

— ¿No puede ser vino? TwT

—Nop ¬ ¬

—Jo…

—Eso te pasa por alcohólica, Taylor. —Opino Azalia que recién entraba a la habitación con el cabello mojado.

— ¿Y tú dónde estabas? —Pregunto Bárbara.

—Estaba en el baño terminando de bañarme…

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Sip…

— ¿Ok?

— ¿Entonces vamos todas?, es que tengo que confirmar la asistencia. —Yami se arregló un mechón que le tapaba los ojos.

—Veo que no están pensando en que no tienen el permiso para salir de casa. — Opino Azalia. —Se están olvidando que mientras estemos en Japón Lía-san es nuestra tutora…

—Bien, —dijo Taylor llamando la atención de todas. — Que empiece el plan "Bajarnos al Jefe"

— ¿Qué clase de plan es ese? ¬ ¬

—Ninguno que te interese Azalia, sabemos que con lo aburri…

Antes de que Taylor terminara la frase Azalia ya que había plantado una patada en la cara.

—Ok. Hanaco el pisco, Yuzuki el tequila….

— ¿Quién dio que traje pisco/tequila? —Preguntaron sorprendida las mencionadas.

— ¿Acaso no los traen? ¬ ¬

—Bueno… sí pero…

—Sin peros ¬ ¬

—Ok

—Entonces somos dieciséis…

—Yo no quiero ir… —Dijo Spencer mirando el fuego en la chimenea. — Zael ha venido a Japón y después de mañana empezamos las clases, yo quiero quedarme con mi hermano…

—Yo también me quedo, alguien tiene que cuidar de la resaca de Lía, se nota que son unas desconsideradas. —Opino Azalia cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir, no me gustan las reuniones con muchas personas…

—Necesitan que alguien sea el ayudante del cocinero, ¿tú qué opinas Iris-chan?

—Bien, me convenciste TwT —Respondió la morena.

—Entonces somos trece y una cocinera, reservación por Taylor le Black y todo corre por cuenta de los Le Black…

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para usar mi nombre? —Gritó Taylor con dientes de tiburón mordiendo una almohada.

—No lo sé, pero tú me retaste.

— ¿Shindou-sa… —Pregunto Yukimura entrando a la habitación. —Creo que equivocarme se me está haciendo una mala costumbre…

— ¡No!, quédate. —Pidió Spencer arrastrándolo a sentarse junto a ella en la chimenea.

—Yukimura te demoras demasiado… —dijo Fey entrando a la habitación. — ¿Por qué estás haciendo un harem (3)?

— ¿Tú también quieres un harem conejito? —Pregunto Taylor.

—Tenía que ser la perra quien le preguntara, ¿verdad? —Afirmo Azalia.

— ¿A quién le dices perra? —Se quejó la heterocroma.

—No le hagas caso, —Pidió Hana mientras Fey se sonrojaba y se imaginaba a Hana con un marco de rosas rosadas. — Ella es así, discúlpala por fa…

_—Fey. — dice Hana acariciándole la cabeza mientras este duerme en su regazo._

_—Fey. —Esta vez Hana esta que le da de comer helado a la boca._

_—Fey. —Una sonrojada Hana le muestra su espalda para que le ponga bloqueador solar en la playa._

_—Fey, Fey, Fey, _Fey… ¡Fey! —Lo llamó Shindou agitándolo en el aire.

—Linda…* ¬ * —Respondió Fey babeando.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Le pregunto Shindou a Taylor.

—Nada, se quedó como tonto mirando a Hana… tienes competencia amigo :D. —Le respondió mientras le daba un amistoso golpe en la espalda y a la vez el castaño se sonrojaba. —Hana, al parecer ya tienes a dos que te calienten la cama… —Ante este comentario todos se sonrojaron a excepción de Hana, Paz y Spencer.

— ¿Dos que me calienten la cama? —Pregunto confundida Hana. — Que bien, así cuando me vaya a dormir mi cama estará calentita. :D

—Jo~ Hana te envidio. —Exclamó Spencer.

—Sabes que no se refería a eso. ¿Verdad? ¬ ¬ —Admitió Akari

—Bueno, es Hana. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? —Dijo Iris en una sonrisa.

—Abrirla. —Sugirió Akemi.

— ¿Dónde vives? —Acoso Spencer

—En Hokkaido…

— ¿Cómo es allá?

—En púes… está lleno de nieve y…

— ¡Wa! La nieve me recuerda a Siberia, ¿has ido a Siberia?, la próxima vez que vaya te llevo, ¿sí?

—-.-UUUU Nunca cambia… —Opinó Midori.

—No me gusta Hana, es mi prima y recién la acabo de conocer. —Se quejó Shindou.

—Te gusta Hana y la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo… —Contraataco Taylor.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!... maldición… TwT

—Lo has admitido amigo mío…

— ¡No soy tu…

—Shindou… —Lo llamo Ichino entrando junto con Aoyama.

— ¡Chocolate! —-Gritó Spencer

— ¿Dónde? —Preguntaron las demás chicas

—Lo reclamo como mío. —Dijo Taylor con una sonrisa golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

—Jo TwT

— ¿Dónde está mi chocolate?

— ¡Ahí!, el lindo niño de cabello marrón…

— ¿Un chico?... –Spens no me asustes así TwT, pensé que era un chocolate real…

—Jejeje, Taylor es imparable -.-UUU

—Shindou-san, ¿de dónde saco a estas chicas tan raras? —Preguntó Tsurugi.

— ¿A quién llamas raras? —Exigió saber Akari.

—Creo que no entendiste la palabra "CHICAS", nunca vi a unas tan raras como ustedes…

—Uh… mecha, mecha, mecha… (4)

—Tsunderes en todos lados, al parecer la pequeña Akari encontró pareja :') —Dijo dramáticamente Ale.

—TwT ¡Maldito!, hazle daño a Akari y te mato… wua. \ T . T /— Grito Yami agitando los puños en el aire.

— ¡Akari tiene novio! ¡Akari tiene novio! —Exclamaron las chicas.

— ¡No tengo novio! —Grito molesta Akari

— ¡Que sí! — Respondió Taylor.

— ¡Que no! —Se defendió Akari.

—Dios, ahí va de nuevo… —Suspiró Shindou golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!... scopare (5) TwT

—Jaja, dos a cero, la tercera es la vencida xD

—…Taylor es imparable… —Susurró Tsubasa.

—No… —Susurró Akari con un aura demoniaca rodeándola. —Nadie es imparable, si es que se calló accidentalmente quince veces en mi cuchillo… jeje

—Oye, Akari no era para tanto… -.-||U

— ¡Date por muerta Reina del Infierno! —Gritó Akari mientras sacaba de la nada cuchillos de cocina y se los lanzaba a la heterocroma.

— ¡No! TwT

Taylor comenzó a correr por toda la casa como desquiciada mientras que Akari le lanzaba sus cuchillos. Las chicas ni me inmutaban ya que seguían sentadas en sus lugares ya sea jugando con su celular o haciendo cualquier cosa.

—Mi casa TwT —Lloró Shindou. — ¿No pueden pararlas?

—Pues, — Tsubasa llamó la atención de los presentes mientras que se colocaba unas gafas cuadradas con lunas blancas que evitaban que se vieran sus ojos. — hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que Taylor salte por la ventana utilizando la técnica de Spencer para escapar a diferencia de un ángulo de ** grados lo cual haría tener un Hyaku pāsento (6) de probabilidades de que Akari deje de destruir y tu casa o…

— ¡Me dio! —Grito una desesperada Taylor.

—O, podría pasar eso. — Tsubasa se arregló las gafas y tomo un extraño liquido verde de un vaso. — ¿Quieres probar? —Pregunto con una sospechosa aura oscura que le daba el aspecto de científico loco. —Es uno de los nuevos y mejorados Jugos de Tsubasa… MUAJAJAJAJA (6)

—No gracias… -.-||| —Respondió con miedo Shindou.

—…Creo que esta será una larga noche… —Opino Kirino sentándose al lado de Tsubasa.

— ¿Qué esperas, que ya que somos un harem de chicas te hagamos un cabaret privado? —Pregunto con sorna la peli verde.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa? O.O —Preguntó asustado el peli rosa.

—No sé, porque no me lo dice usted, Kousojin-sama (7) jajaja. —Tsubasa se cayó al piso retorciéndose de la risa de la cara de resaltador de Kirino.

—Me desangro TwT… —Lloró Taylor mientras un choró de sangre le salía de la mitad de la frente como si fuera una pileta ya que ahí tenia clavado el cuchillo de Akari y se le salía el alma por la boca.

Zael golpeo la cama con el puño. Realmente estaba molesto. Además no era el único, Hidetoshi también estaba muy molesto.

—Ya sé que decirles que las llames no arreglara nada, pero no pueden seguir molestos. —Se quejó Lía con el ceño fruncido.

—Ne Hide… —Lo llamó Zael al chico que recién entraba a la habitación. — ¿Has traído tu espada?

—No llevarla encima sería un pecado… —Respondió el oji verde.

—Bien… esto será divertido. —Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

—No quiero problemas, Zael. Está bien que te quedas aquí, pero si te atrapa la policía la culpa será de tu hermano y no creo que él quiera venir a Japón…

—Está bien, Lía-san… no nos meteremos en problemas. Vamos Alexis. —Ordenó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué yo?, quiero descansar.

— ¿No querías ver a Taylor?

—Vamos.

—Dios, estos niños… —Suspiró Lía apartándose del marco de la puerta de la habitación de Spencer.

Zael salió de la habitación seguido de Nakata y Alexis. Realmente mataría al primer hombre que viera al lado de su hermanita. El relinchar de unos caballos, el ladrar de un perro y el rugido de un pequeño tigre de bengala lo sacaron de sus pensamientos asesinos.

—Será mejor darles de comer antes de irnos, no quiero que Paz me mate por no darle de comer a nuestro perro. —Opino Hidetoshi acercándose al jardín.

—Tienes razón. Tsubasa es una irresponsable, se olvidó completamente de su querido Jewell al igual que Hanaco de Calsifer. —Dijo Zael abriendo las puertas de la caballeriza.

—Toma Orfeo. —Dijo el castaño dándole de comer a un perrito.

—Me pregunto cómo estará mi vampiresa… —Se dijo a sí mismo Alexis mientras acariciaba al tigre bebé.

One! Two! Three! Four!  
One! Two! Three! Four!  
Oh! Oh!  
Sanhai! Four!

Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!  
Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!  
Oh! da! da! da! da! da! da!

Koi no imi nanka wakaranai

(Aparece Tsubasa caminando y luego voltea a ver a la pantalla)

Anata o mitsumetetai

(Aparecer Kirino y Kazemaru hablando y luego voltean a ver a Tsubasa)

Sunao ni narenai otoshigoro

(Aparece Hanaco jalando a Lucía y a Yuzuki y pasan al lado de Fidio dejando a Lucía)

Wakatteru no ka? inai no ka?

(Fidio mira a Lucía y le sonríe mientras esta se sonroja)

Saidai no MISUTERII dadadadadadada

(Aparecen chibis Hacano's, Yuzuki y Lucía's)

Hitorikiri sugosu hi wa

(Aparecer Tsubasa juntando su frente con la de su caballo, Jewell)

Chopppiri nanika tarinakute

(Esta Lucía sentada bajo un árbol frotándose los ojos)

Minna ga sorou to / yappari tanoshii

(Tenma llega y le da la mano) (Aparece Tsunami junto a anaco acariciando a Calsifer)

Ima wa saa asonjae!

(Calsifer le muerde la mano a Tsunami sacándole una sonrisa a Hanaco)

Acchi de te o totte

(Sale Kariya muy sonrojado tomando inesperadamente la mano de Yuzuki)

Kocchi de oosawagi

(Sale Lía con un extraño sonrojo y con una botella de licor en la mano)

Honobono HAAMONII

(Sale Azalia cantando)

Minna de kanaderu

(Sale Miyabino cantando)

Acchi de ochitsuite

(Esta Genda dictando clase mientras Azalia está dormida y este le grita)

Kocchi de hitoyasumi

(Sale Atsuya con un desangre nasal al ver a Lía vestida de profesora)

Kokoro ga pokapoka shite

(Sale Tsubasa cabalgando por la playa en el atardecer)

Kimi ga soba ni iru

(Sale Orfero, Jeweel, Epona y Calsifer en versión chibi saltando por toda la pantalla.)

* * *

Noche 3: Nuestra propia Melodía.

Hana giró sobre su pierna al compás de la música del piano, haciendo figuras con su largo lazo rosa que colgaba de su cintura, con gracia y elegancia sus movimientos eran limpios y no dudaba a la hora de saltar.

La música paro cunado ella quedo en la posición del cisne. Bajo la sombra de su estudio de ballet en una esquina, un niño castaño de ojos carmesí le aplaudió mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

—Hana-chan es la mejor bailando ballet de París. —Opino el chico.

—No digas eso, —Pidió mientras se sonrojaba tiernamente. — La profesora de primera La Académie (8) dice que no tengo mucho talento comparado con las demás chicas de mi edad… —Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por el rostro de Hana. —Por eso ya casi no uso este estudio, me alegra que al menos a alguien le guste mi danza…

—… —El niño se paró del asiento del piano y corrió a abrazar a la castaña. —Por supuesto que me gusta, a mis tíos también debe gustarles. Tengo una idea, trabajemos en una pieza de ballet junto. Yo haré la música y tú el baile, así podremos mostrarles a mis tíos tu hermosa danza.

— ¿Enserio?

—Por supuesto, si no me dejo de llamar Takuto Shindou. —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Así pasaron los dos encerrados en aquel estudio de ballet practicando para el final de las vacaciones.

—Vamos Hana, baila al ritmo de nuestra propia melodía.

Esas palabras Hana nunca las olvidaría. Después de haber presentado aquel musical ante sus padres, nunca volvió a ver a Takuto más un pequeño recuerdo pasajero que se asomaba por sus sueños.

—Toma, nunca me olvides Hana. —Le pidió el niño colocándole un collar con la "T" de Takuto mientras que esta lloraba. — Siempre recuerda nuestra propia melodía.

Tal vez era aquella frase que recordaba cuando tocaba el último acorde de su tonada. Tal vez aquel recuerdo era el que le daba fuerzas para superar su miedo al rechazo cada vez que toco en frente de la gente más importante de toda Europa. Así tal vez su propia melodía llegaría algún día a los oídos de su querido primo y este la buscaría.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)Betsuni (Japonés): nada o nada que te importe….creo xD**

**(2) C*razón de M*lon: creo que es derecho de todos los lectores amantes del anime saber que este genial juego en línea deberían jugarlo. xD**

**(3) Harem: es un término utilizado en el anime y manga para referirse a un subgénero caracterizado por un hombre (o varios) generalmente sin muchos talentos, rodeado por mujeres muy alocadas y distintas entre sí y comúnmente viviendo juntos.**

**(4)Mecha: jerga peruana (no se si la usaran en otros lados) para decir que se quiere pelear.**

**(5) Scopare (Italiano): Joder**

**(6) Hyaku pāsento: 100%, aquí en sí Tsubasa está haciendo una representación cómica de Inui Sadaharu de Prince of Tennis, esto también incluye a los misteriosos jugos Tsubasa xD.**

**(7)Kosoujin-sama (Japones): creo que ya todos saben que significa algo así como "Mi Amo" o "Mi Señor".**

**(8)La Académie: Lugar en Francia donde se practica ballet**.

* * *

**Dani: ok, estubo un poco corto...creo xD pero es lo unico que pude escribir desde el sabado ya que la puta computadora del colegio tenia virus y me cago todos mis avances TwT**

**Gaby: te lo mereces... ¬ ¬**

**Patty: Kahlil, te importaria hacer las preguntas antes de irnos?**

**Kahlil: ok...**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**1)¿Que clase de relacion tendrán Taylor y Zael?**

**2)¿Encontraran más suke's en la casa de Shindou?**

**3)¿Alguien me agrega a C*razon de M*lon? (Dani: mi cuenta es MiyukiMisaki xD)**

**4)¿Seguiran mandado indirectas muy directas a Kirino para que tenga algo ya se con el uke de Kariya o el seme de Shindou? ¿Y si fuera así que prefieren: KiriKari o TakuRan?**

**5)¿Qué pasara en la misteriosa fiesta Latina de Yami? ¿Algún trago en especial?**

**6)¿Desangraran a los Le Black con la cuenta de Taylor?**

**7)¿Lía caera ebria? (Link: solo te voy avisando Dani que si tiene algo que ver conmigo, hare un jugo de Inui y lo pondre en tu leche ¬ ¬) (Dani: -se votea hecha una fiera- ¿¡Quien de ustedes le dijo!?) (Chicas:.. no que va)**

**8)¿Cual sera el sigueinte chico en tener un harem? ¿Los tsunderes se atraen?**

**9)¿Me dejan un review?**

**10) Yo se que estan ahí, así que dejen un review ¬ ¬**

**Kahlil: ahora sí, A LEER!**

**Dani: ok TwT**

**Gaby: bye**

**Patty: cuidence y dejen review :D**


End file.
